Intenção Cruel
by Pokerwell
Summary: Sempre há segunda intenção nos gestos e nas palavras. E a dele é cruel.  Sinopse aqui dentro. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

_Intenção Cruel_

SINOPSE:

_Scorpius Malfoy nunca se preocupou com o sofrimento de ninguém. Ele podia magoar facilmente, era só não se importar. Mas não era como se ele sempre tivesse intenção disso. Depois de cometer algo secreto que poderia causar sua expulsão, Clair Hale - sua colega manipuladora da Sonserina - ameaça contar a verdade a diretora, sendo que ela é a única que sabe. Vendo-se ameaçado, Scorpius tem que fazer um estranho "favor" a garota para que ela continue guardando seu segredo._

_Ele deverá conquistar Rose Weasley, sobrinha do herói Harry Potter, a mais popular do castelo, e, depois, quebrar o coração dela. Magoá-la._

_No começo, fazer esse favor parece fácil, mas uma vez que a conquista começa a ter alguma importância a ele, Scorpius se vê preso em um dilema._

* * *

**Prólogo**

**SCORPIUS POV **

Começar essa história dizendo o que _realmente _sou é o máximo que posso fazer, depois de tudo.

Bem, eu sou hipócrita. E essa palavra me causa uma sensação estranha, como se só agora eu tivesse percebido o quanto isso é ruim.

Eu sempre tive intenções que envolvessem garotas e minha reputação, mas nunca tive intenção de _mudar _o que eu sou.

E então isso aconteceu e eu _ainda_ não consigo entender como foi acontecer. Mesmo assim, eu sinto como se alguém quisesse ouvir essa história, por mais ridícula e incoerente que seja. De alguma forma, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo por causa dela.

* * *

**N/A: **O filme "Cruel Intentions" me deu inspiração :O  
Boa leitura, moçada!


	2. Escolha ou ameaça?

1

Firewhisky. Eu agradeço essa bebida por me proporcionar noites clássicas. Todo o efeito é grotesco e genioso demais, tão previsível que nenhuma garota me surpreende quando começa a tirar minhas roupas.

Mas elas não reclamam, ah, não. Elas _adoram_. Não precisam admitir, é fácil perceber quando estão gozando no final.

– Bem, foi muito bom, Samantha – eu disse, enquanto fechava o cinto da minha calça ao lado da cama.

– Por que você vai embora? – A voz da garota era num tom choroso. Eu odeio o fato de reparar em vozes depois que transo. Quando a voz é detestável eu fico arrependido por ter fornecido tanto prazer.

– Porque hoje é segunda-feira e eu tenho aula de poção agora – falei, tentando não parecer entediado.

– Mas você prometeu que íamos matar aula para...

– Mudanças de planos – eu respondi, suavemente, aparentando ser educado e ríspido ao mesmo tempo. – Tenho trabalho para entregar. Você vai ficar aqui? – dei as costas, abotoando minha camisa. – Então quando sair, por favor, não se esqueça de fechar a porta.

Não esperei ela dizer mais nada, afinal, eu não queria ouvir a voz dela. Enquanto descia as escadas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, desejei intimamente que essa garota nunca mais voltasse a me procurar. Caso contrário, eu teria que ser realmente sincero. E minhas verdades sempre doíam, inevitavelmente.

Algumas garotas ainda acreditam que eu posso desejá-las, e isso me faz rir, mais por pena do que por outra coisa. Eu não desejo _garotas_, eu apenas desejo o que_elas podem dar_.

Algumas sabem disso, outras não.

Alguém se aproximou de mim enquanto eu saía da Sala. Era Clair Hale. Ela era a única garota que tinha _tudo _para me dar, e oferecia abertamente, mas que eu evitava o máximo para dar a ela essa satisfação. – Isso é um chupão no seu pescoço, Scorpius?

Pisquei os olhos, lentamente, para não ficar estressado apenas com o seu cheiro de frutas silvestres artificial. Eu disse, caminhando pelo corredor sem olhar para ela:

– Em outros lugares também, mas a marca está bem escondida para você.

Ela continuou me seguindo, dando risadinhas.

– Ah, Scorpius, eu estou _tão _desencanada, superei você há muito tempo.

Eu ouvia seu salto alto crepitando contra o piso do castelo, enquanto descia a escada e andava ao meu lado.

– Estou aqui para lhe pedir um favor, garanhão.

– Não quero saber.

– Grosso. Tudo bem, então vou lá dizer pra diretora McGonagall a verdade sobre aquele _pequeno_ incidente ano passado.

Agarrei o braço dela, bruscamente.

– Não me provoque, garota – eu disse num tom de voz baixo e ameaçador.

Mas na verdade _eu _que me sentia ameaçado.

– Então escute o favor que quero que você faça – ela disse com firmeza, deixando aquela voz doce de lado, optando por uma hipnotizante.

Ajeitei minha gravata da Sonserina e esforcei-me para não ficar nervoso. Eu precisava manter a calma com essa garota. Ela só pagava de estúpida e bobinha mas eu conhecia a manipuladora que ela conseguia ser, e às vezes até eu precisava ser cauteloso, porque ela tinha nas mãos a arma para me ferrar. Bastava apenas abrir a boca para a diretora, e eu poderia ser expulso.

E meu pai me mataria por isso.

– Quando foi a última vez que você falou com uma garota da Grifinória? – ela perguntou.

Eu ia responder, mas ela abanou as mãos, impaciente, refazendo a pergunta:

– Na verdade, quando foi a última vez que você falou com Rose Weasley?

– Eu nunca falei – respondi. – Diga logo o que você quer.

– Seria tão legal se você começasse a falar com ela...

Eu gargalhei. Naquele momento estávamos chegando à sala de Poções, que teríamos com a Grifinória, e eu vi a Weasley, uma garota ruiva e alta do meu ano, entrando na sala segurando livros, irritante e sorridente, passando por mim sem dar atenção para a minha existência.

– Na verdade – Clair sussurrou aproximando-se do meu ouvido. – Seria muito mais legal se você começasse a sair com ela.

Terminei de rir para perguntar:

– Por que você quer que eu faça isso?

– Porque nós sabemos que você é perfeito para quebrar pobres corações, fazer uma garota ficar horas e horas chorando...

– Oh, claro, eu tinha me esquecido que não existe prazer maior para você, ver alguém sofrendo.

Mas por que exatamente a Weasley?, eu me perguntava.

– Quanto a isso, Scorpius, nós temos algo em comum, não acha? Se você não gostasse de ver garotas sofrendo por você, teria deixado a coitada da Samantha pelada na sua cama _sozinha_?

– Você quer que eu faça isso com a Weasley também? – adivinhei.

– Quero.

– Por que...?

– Meus motivos não importam, Scorpius, eu só quero que faça.

Olhei mais uma vez para Weasley, sentada ao lado de Albus Potter. Estava rindo de alguma coisa que ele falava. Tirou a franja ruiva dos olhos e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. Todos achavam ela divertida e incrível. Eu fiquei imaginando o estrago que eu faria se entrasse na vidinha dela, só para fazer _um favor_. Era uma garota irritante, sim, porque sempre achava que estava certa. Mas não tinha feito nada para ser um alvo da crueldade psicológica de Clair.

Voltei a olhar para Clair, que, de alguma forma, olhava para Weasley com muito, muito desprezo. Sei lá qual era o problema dela com uma das garotas mais popular do colégio, mas eu apenas disse, displicente:

– Você não manda em mim.

E me acomodei numa cadeira, olhando para o professor lá na frente.

Clair suspirou e deu de ombros. Passou as mãos em meu peito até me abraçar por trás e dizer outra vez no meu ouvido:

– Então espero que McGonagall seja piedosa com você, Malfoy, quando eu contar o que _você _fez. Mas realmente acho que ela não pensaria _duas _vezes antes de expulsar você.

Ignorei. Não queria me preocupar a toa. Clair só estava me ameaçando para conseguir o que queria. Típico. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não abriria a boca. Mesmo assim, não consegui prestar atenção na aula. Em alguns momentos eu me pegava olhando para a Weasley, tentando entender porque Clair queria vê-la sofrendo tanto. E porque ela achava que _eu _conseguiria transmitir esse sofrimento.

Não pude deixar de rir friamente. Pelo que eu ouvia falar, Weasley era uma garota difícil. Nunca a vi chorando pelos cantos. Duvido muito que derramaria uma lágrima por mim.

Achei que ia me livrar de Clair o resto do dia, mas eu a vi conversando com diretora McGonagall perto do salão principal antes do almoço. Meu sangue subiu a cabeça e eu pensei: "Pronto, Scorpius, diga adeus ao seu futuro."

Assim que elas pararam de conversar eu me aproximei de Clair, que estava sorrindo.

– Oi, Scorpius, vai treinar Quadribol hoje?

Aquilo me fez quase arrancar a cabeça dela. Eu pisquei os olhos, lentamente.

– Você contou a ela.

Ela fez uma cara pensativa.

– Estou quase fazendo isso. Não achei que essa fosse a oportunidade certa. Você ainda tem a final de Quadribol contra a Grifinória para vencer, não tem?

Clair deu as costas para mim, ainda rindo baixinho.

– Você não teria coragem de fazer isso – eu quis convencê-la.

– Eu estou te dando uma escolha – Clair se virou bruscamente, quando paramos de andar num corredor vazio. – Fala sério, Scorpius, você realmente _nunca _pensou em levar a Weasley para a cama? Metade dos garotos dessa escola já tentou. Nenhum conseguiu. Você pode ser o primeiro, e isso pode ser uma conquista.

– Ela _não _me interessa.

– Não importa se ela é interessante ou não pra você, Malfoy – Clair respondeu calmamente. – É só mais uma. Não vai fazer diferença, vai? Só estou pedindo que você faça o que você sempre faz com as outras. Conquista e acaba com o coração. Você _é ótimo_ nisso. Posso até pagar você, mil galeões. O que acha?

– Já tenho o suficiente e não preciso de galeões.

– Então vou ter que contar o que aconteceu... não consigo mais me segurar, Scorpius! – ela disse num tom de falso desespero. – Ou talvez eu consiga... se você machucar a Weasley. Está com medo de magoá-la?

– Não – eu respondi.

– Então porque está demorando tanto para conseguir a Weasley? Pois, você sabe, para alguém como ela realmente se magoar, é preciso que você tenha algum significado na vida dela. Não tem nada pior do que uma decepção amorosa. E eu quero que você seja a dela.

Pensei. Eu não queria ser expulso de Hogwarts. Eu não queria me ferrar nas mãos de Clair. Eu a odiava com todo o meu sangue, por ter a chance de me controlar com aquela arma: a verdade.

Mas tanto faz. Clair não estava me pedindo algo impossível, nem nojento. Mas...

– Não vai ser fácil. Weasley não é boba.

Ela sorriu cruelmente.

– Faça-a de boba, Scorpius. Você tem anos de práticas com as outras garotas. Pode não parecer, mas ela não é diferente das outras. Você não vai ser prejudicado se obter êxito, pense nisso.

– Com uma condição.

– Condições! Desembuche.

– Depois que eu dormir com a Weasley, eu quero apagar sua memória sobre o... que aconteceu.

Senti um leve tremor no sorriso de Clair.

– Como é?

– Tenho que me certificar de que você não vai contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu.

Clair bateu palmas.

– Realmente estou negociando com um Sonserino nato. Tudo bem, eu deixarei. Mas, saiba de uma coisa, eu quero estar olhando para os lados e encontrar você com a Weasley de agora em diante.

Garota doente, pensei.

Mas eu acabei aceitando. Eu faria aquilo. Eu magoaria mais uma garota. Afinal, Weasley também não significava nada para mim. Só bastava eu apenas seduzi-la e ela cair em minhas mãos. Depois, era só dispensá-la. Fazer o que eu fiz com Samantha naquele dia.

Senti-me melhor sabendo que meu segredo ainda poderia estar a salvo.

Bastava eu fazer Rose Weasley chorar. E quer saber? Ela não ficava nada mal vestindo a saia da escola. Talvez nem seja tão ruim sem roupa.

* * *

n/a: antes de vocês ficarem com raiva do Scorpius - pois eu já tenho raiva da Clair - vamos com calma! Ainda tem muito o que acontecer. Se vocês quiserem que tenha mais coisas para acontecer. Um dia a gente descobre qual foi o pequeno Incidente do Scorpius, ou porque Clair quer ver Rose sofrendo uma desilusão amorosa, justamente com Scorpius.  
Comentem? \o


	3. Um pouco de presença

Capítulo dois

Prometi a mim mesmo que começaria o mais cedo possível, para acabar logo. Felizmente, Clair não ficava me atazanando todo o dia ou lembrando-me do que eu deveria fazer e do que aconteceria se eu não o fizesse. Nós dois sabíamos. Uma hora e outra, ela chegava perto de mim e apontava com os olhos para a Weasley, para nunca me fazer esquecer.

O engraçado era que eu ainda não consegui me aproximar da Weasley.

Estava sempre acompanhada com as amigas, principalmente com seu primo. Eu só fui atrás para descobrir se os dois ficavam se pegando às escondidas – não que isso fosse me impedir de "conquistá-la" – mas tudo o que pude perceber era que não havia mais do que uma grande amizade familiar entre eles.

Vendo que eu estava enrolando, Clair disse:

– É bom se apressar, minha boca não é um túmulo para sempre.

E eu continuei sem entender porque ela queria tanto ver a _Weasley_ ferrada.

Mas quando acabou a aula de Transfiguração, e todos saíram para o almoço, eu propositalmente não guardei o material na minha bolsa porque Weasley ficou por último. Eram tantos livros que três não couberam na sua mochila. Ela estava tão enrolada que pediu para que as amigas a esperassem na sala comunal, o que significava que ela ia demorar a sair.

Eu esperei até que ela se aproximasse de mim no corredor e eu pudesse trombar "sem querer" nela.

Ou seja, eu estava jogando no campo de Clair.

Não me senti satisfeito com isso, mas _eu não podia ser expulso de Hogwarts_. E eu não achava péssima a idéia de dormir com a Weasley.

De modo que me esbarrei nela, derrubando seus livros.

– Eu pego – ofereci.

– Não precisa – apressou-se a dizer, agachando primeiro que eu para recolhê-los do chão.

– Recusando cavalheirismo? Impressionante.

– Olhe para o século em que estamos – ela respondeu, guardando os livros na mochila muito pesada como se assim ficassem mais seguros. – Mas obrigada.

Ela só disse isso porque era educada. No fundo, eu sabia que ela não gostaria de me agradecer por nada. Eu sorri e assenti. Sem dizer outra coisa, ela me ultrapassou e acompanhei seu corpo com o olhar.

Quando vi que ela estava desaparecendo pelo corredor eu achei que não teria outra chance no dia de modo que eu precisava aproveitar aquela.

– Weasley! – chamei.

Não imaginei que ela ia parar e me atender, então eu tive que pensar rápido para poder dizer alguma coisa e não ficar só parado.

– Tem algum horário na sua agenda que não seja estudar? – perguntei num tom de conversa.

– Por que você quer saber?

A pergunta soava mais para "Por que você está falando comigo?".

– Ora, eu vejo como você sabe bastante das coisas, você deve estudar _toda hora_ para conseguir responder tão bem os professores.

Garotas adoram elogios. Sempre ficam ruborizadas e sem-graça, sem saber o que responder.

Esperei ansiosamente pela a resposta dela, que foi muito rápida e displicente.

– Eu só estudo duas horas por dia.

E voltou a andar sem olhar para mim, abanando a cabeça como se aquele momento fosse muito estranho.

Eu entendo. Um cara que nunca falava com ela agora está puxando assunto numa quarta-feira à tarde. É motivo de desconfiança.

Eu _disse _que Weasley não era boba.

Pensei que eu deveria ir com calma, então não insisti. Fui embora, bolando outra maneira de chamar sua atenção na próxima vez que a visse.

Voltei para a Sala Comunal, evitando encontrar Clair. Fiquei satisfeito quando Brian Jenssen disse que ia ter uma festa "particular" sexta-feira à noite na Sala Precisa, e que não fomos convidados. Sorri. Eu já tinha diversão garantida naquela noite.

– Quem tanto vai estar por lá? – perguntei a ele, sentando na poltrona e esticando minhas pernas.

– Oh, muitas garotas, acredite – respondeu Brian. Ele acendeu um cigarro e me entregou outro. – Pena que não nos convidaram.

– A Weasley vai estar?

– A comemoração é do aniversário do primo dela. Então sim.

– Nós vamos penetrar a festa – eu decidi. – Odeio não ser convidado.

– Você não está pensando em... pegar a Weasley, está?

Eu sorri, formando um anel de fumaça no ar. Alguém reclamou do cheiro. Não dei atenção.

– O verão fez um ótimo trabalho nela – comentei. – Você não acha?

Brian me encarou como se eu estivesse maluco.

– Ela é sobrinha de Harry Potter, cara, nem tente. A sua família odeia a família dela.

– Não vamos nos casar, Brian – dei risada da tamanha tolice do meu amigo. – É só coisa de uma noite. Meu pai não sabe disso.

– Bem, se é o que você quer, te dou o maior apoio. Até _eu _gostaria de ter uma chance, ela realmente está gostosa e...

Eu apontei o cigarro para ele.

– Não se atreva a entrar no meu caminho. Não quero ninguém me atrapalhando.

Já parece ser difícil naturalmente, não quero que as coisas fiquem complicadas quando podem ser bem simples.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou tentar com a Lily.

– Ela vai ter que estar bem bêbada.

– Como se a Weasley fosse ficar sóbria para pegar _você_.

Não, não. Eu nunca embebedava as garotas de propósito. Geralmente eu gostava que elas se lembrassem de cada detalhe.

E eu descobri que, mesmo se quisesse, nunca iria ver Weasley bêbada. Ela não bebia.

Ah, meu Merlin. Às vezes eu tinha aflição de gente tão certinha.

Esqueça os defeitos, Scorpius.

Sexta-feira chegou rapidamente. Antes eu tentei fazer com que Weasley me convidasse – até a chamei de "Rose" quando perguntei que dia Albus fazia aniversário. Ela respondia rapidamente, sem pensar ou ao menos prestar atenção no meu interesse. E continuou sem me convidar, deixando-me irritado.

Devo dizer que ficou bem surpresa quando me viu na festa então. Eu entrei com Brian pela porta da Sala Precisa, ninguém nos esbarrou. O lugar estava enfeitado e cheio de alunos dançando ao som de uma música agitada. Eu coloquei as mãos no bolso e caminhei a procura de alguma bebida interessante nas mesas.

– Malfoy?

A voz soava alta e confusa atrás de mim. Sorri antes de me virar, satisfeito, vendo que ela usava uma calça jeans apertada e o cabelo solto.

– Ei! – cumprimentei.

Rose estava segurando um copo, o que achei estranho, mas impressionante. Mesmo assim aparentava estar sóbria demais a ponto de me dizer:

– Não me lembro de ter convidado você.

Eu ri, achando-a muito engraçada. Tirei o copo de suas mãos, suavemente.

– Já está fazendo efeito! – eu disse. – Está se esquecendo das coisas e...

– É soda – ela falou, franzindo a testa. – Só me deixa feliz, e não burra.

– Onde está seu primo?

Ela pegou o copo de volta e respondeu, toda desconfiada:

– Não acredito que veio aqui para desejar feliz aniversário a ele.

– Você está certa. Eu vim para experimentar a bebida.

_E você_.

– Vai se decepcionar, porque não estamos distribuindo firewhisky.

– Que pena – murmurei. – Mas ficarei aqui de qualquer maneira. Quem mandou não me convidar, não é mesmo?

Estava me preparando para ela objetar ou gritar "Intruso!" e me azarar até que eu fosse embora, mas ela apenas deu de ombro e bebeu um pouco da soda.

– Só não arrume briga – falou, dando as costas e indo em direção a pista de dança com as amigas.

Quanta gentileza, pensei. Mas um erro muito grave. Assim, eu a faria minha mais rápido. E ela se magoaria, espero.

Brian encontrou uma garota para se ocupar e eu fiquei observando Weasley de longe, enquanto tomava cerveja amanteigada. Ela estava dançando animada, rindo com as amigas. Eu reparei que o movimento de seu corpo era suave e tranqüilo, mas ao mesmo tempo desajeitado. Potter se aproximou dela, abraçando-a e beijando-a no rosto. Ainda assim, não me convenci de que eles eram um casal. Só que isso não me deixou muito satisfeito.

Ficar ali parado olhando para ela só me fez perceber que eu estava perdendo muito tempo. E _não podia _perder.

Atravessei o pessoal que dançava e me aproximei dela.

– Dance comigo – eu pedi, quando ela me encarou.

Parecia que eu tinha pedido o contrário, porque ela _parou _de dançar. As amigas também, como se estivessem vendo um louco ali na frente delas. Dei um sorriso confiante. Rose colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, e, para o meu alívio, voltou a dançar, só que não tão animada quanto antes.

Às vezes eu conseguia beijar uma garota sem dizer nada, só bastava uma dança e ela correspondia meu beijo.

À medida que dançava eu me aproximava discretamente dela. Só que Rose se afastava, mesmo que ainda continuasse virada para mim, movendo seu corpo sem muita animação.

– Vocês sempre fazem festas aqui e não me convidam? – quis puxar assunto, percebendo que nada aconteceria cedo se eu continuasse naquela perseguição indireta de encostar meu corpo ao dela, e ela se afastar.

– Aham – ela respondeu, sem deixar de abrir um sorriso inédito para mim.

– Isso magoa meus sentimentos – eu disse, embora não estivesse nada magoado.

Senti alguém me cutucando suavemente nas costas. Quando me virei, era uma garota loira, bonita e típica, me encarando com um olhar interesseiro.

– Oi – ela disse, sem tirar os dedos de mim. – Dance comigo também.

Ela era _muito _bonita. Se eu não tivesse que pagar de bonzinho pra cima da Weasley, eu nem teria pensado duas vezes antes de aceitar.

O que eu fiz foi olhar para Rose, para ver se ela não estaria decepcionada com a interrupção. No entanto, ela jogou as mãos para o ar, rindo, e se afastou para dançar com outra pessoa, como se realmente não desse a mínima para isso.

Já estava percebendo que eu não ia beijar ninguém se só estivesse atrás da Weasley, de modo que me virei para a garota loira e começamos a dançar. Ela se esfregava em mim, mas beber cerveja amanteigada não faz a coisa toda ter alguma graça. Enquanto a garota loira beijava meu pescoço eu dava uma olhada ao redor da sala. Weasley estava abraçada a um rapaz, rindo naturalmente, enquanto dançavam.

– Lindo – sussurrou a garota loira no meu ouvido. – Quer ir para o meu dormitório? Eu te levo. Deixo você entrar.

Encarei ela para certificar-me se estava falando sério.

Quando vi que agora a Weasley estava beijando outro cara, eu respondi para a garota loira cujo nome não me importava:

– Claro.

E saí da festa antes que eu formasse uma briga ali. Vamos esperar atrocidades para quando eu estiver "apaixonado."

* * *

**n/a: **Escrevi até o capítulo quatro, mas a postagem vai correr de acordo com seus comentários!

Obrigada a Bia997 e Lia Croft pelas primeiras reviews :D


	4. Apostando conquista

Capítulo três

– Já a convidou para sair?

Abaixei o livro que eu estava lendo e encarei ninguém menos que Clair sentada a minha frente na mesa da biblioteca.

– Não.

– Está enrolando demais, sabia? Qual a dificuldade?

– Ela não quer saber.

– Achei que você faria ela querer saber de você ou você só consegue pegar a que estão alcançáveis? Pensei que gostasse de desafios. Mas quero dizer, você é Scorpius Malfoy! Só de ouvir esse nome eu praticamente tenho um orgasmo – e sorriu docemente.- Por que ela também não teria?

– Porque ela não é uma vaca. Qual é o seu problema com a Weasley, afinal de contas?

Ela afastou o sorriso da cara.

– Eu a odeio, oras – como se fosse muito simples.

– O que ela fez pra você?

– Tudo – respondeu.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela é inteligente, engraçada, esperta e, hum, popular. Coisas que você não é. Por isso você a odeia e quer vê-la sofrer.

– Mais ou menos. Tem algo a ver com Albus – sua voz ficou parada um segundo. – Tenho certeza de que só terminamos por causa dela.

Girei os olhos. Não _era _motivo.

– Eu amava ele, está bem? – ela parecia prestes a chorar. – Então a Weasley o fez... terminar tudo. Eu quero me vingar, eu quero que ela sofra o que _eu _sofri.

– Você sofreu, claro – eu disse relembrando daquela época com veemência. – Sofreu tanto que tentava tirar a roupa toda vez que me via.

– Bem, não importa agora. O importante é que você vai se vingar por mim. – E antes que eu fizesse cara de quem não estava satisfeito com isso, ela sorriu de novo e perguntou: – Viu o que saiu no Profeta Diário hoje? Ah, se souberem que foi você...

– Eu vou pegar a Weasley antes do Natal. Se eu tiver sorte, vou dormir com ela até lá. Fique vendo, você não vai abrir a sua boca de vadia. E eu vou colocar uma marca tão profunda no coração dela que só mesmo _morrendo _ela vai se livrar da dor que eu vou causar.

Era esse o plano. Parecia cruel, mas não me importei. A nota do Profeta Diário daquela manhã me deixou abalado.

– Eu adoro quando você fica assim, todo desesperado – comentou Clair. – E eu adoro mais ainda porque _eu _te deixo assim. Mas, sabe, você não vai conseguir nada do que está falando se continuar sentado aqui e não _agir_.

Ela apontou para Rose sentada com duas amigas na outra mesa. Estavam concentradas nos estudos e não olhavam para os lados.

– Ela não é desprezível? – indagou Clair. – Ainda anda com a gorda da Podolsky só porque tem pena dela. Será que a Podolsky não consegue ficar um minuto sem comer chocolate?

Eu já tinha conhecido várias garotas más. Só que o caso de Clair seria preocupante se eu me preocupasse.

Dei um suspiro e me levantei da mesa. Peguei um livro da prateleira antes de me sentar ao lado de Rose.

– Oh, alguma de vocês sabe abrir isso daqui? – perguntei, tentando abrir um livro de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Podolsky e Sarah Main me encararam. Rose continuou lendo o livro como se não percebesse minha presença. Sarah deu um cutucão no braço dela, fazendo-a finalmente olhar.

– Malfoy está perguntando se você sabe abrir o livro! – de algum modo, Sarah parecia empolgada.

– Claro que sei.

Mas Rose voltou a fazer as anotações em seu caderno e não disse mais nada.

– Então me ensine – pedi.

– Você só precisa roçar os dedos _com carinho_. Hagrid fala isso todas as aulas desde o terceiro ano.

Não estava afim de acariciar um livro, de modo que o deixei de lado.

– Eu não presto atenção na aula. É uma chatice, não acha? Deviam tirar essa matéria escolar, totalmente desnecessária.

– Não _é _desnecessária – Rose retrucou.

– Então encontrassem um professor que soubesse dar aula, não acha?

– Hagrid é um ótimo professor – falou severamente. – Você que é um péssimo aluno. Nos dê licença, estamos querendo estudar!

– Não precisa sair tão cedo – Sarah acrescentou a mim. – Rose realmente não quis dizer isso, não é, Rose? Você pode ficar o quanto quiser.

Eu não queria deixar Rose muito estressada.

– Não, relaxem. Eu já me acostumei com essa rejeição – sorri. – Vou estudar em outro canto. Um que eu ainda consiga vê-la.

Rose fingiu que eu não estava me referindo a ela, de modo que ficou impassível. Sarah, por outro lado, parecia animada. Levantei-me da mesa e me refugiei atrás de uma prateleira, para ouvir a conversa que se estabeleceu entre elas.

– Ficou maluca, não ficou, Rosie? Scorpius Malfoy estava sentado na nossa mesa, _perto _de você, como consegue agir _tão _indiferente?

– Ele disse que Hagrid não sabe dar aula.

– Bom, ele não disse nenhuma mentira.

Não ouvi mais nada depois disso, porque ela ficou indiferente para as amiga também.

– Ei, Rose – a chamei quando a vi perto do jardim. Ela estava desacompanhada, ainda bem, e caminhava tranqüila até o castelo segurando sua bolsa.

– Oi, Malfoy – respondeu.

– Me desculpe por ter falado que Hagrid não sabia dar aula. Eu não imaginava que ficaria tão chateada.

– Você foi injusto.

– Sei que fui. Me desculpe.

Eu não queria ficar pedindo mais do que uma desculpa, então me esforcei para parecer mesmo muito sentido.

Ela olhou para mim. Não sei se acreditou, mas o importante é que ela abria um sorrisinho leve.

– É apenas a sua opinião. Não tenho motivos para ficar zangada com isso. Além do mais, sou suspeita para defendê-lo. Hagrid é meu amigo.

Isso explicava por que Rose era uma de suas alunas preferidas.

Formou-se um silêncio entre nós. Por que eu estava enrolando tanto para chamá-la para sair?

– Escute... _Rose _– acrescentei. – Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à tarde.

– Ah, isso foi uma pergunta ou...

– Uma afirmação.

– Hum – ela riu confusa. – O que eu vou fazer hoje à tarde, que ainda não estou sabendo?

– Sair comigo.

Ela riu mais um pouco, e não gostei do seu tom descrente.

– Você não quer sair comigo – ela disse. – A única coisa que tínhamos em comum, por que está estragando?

– Eu _quero _sair com você. Não sei como... é inédito para mim também.

Rose parou de andar, tirou a franja dos olhos e cutucou a alça da mochila:

– O que você vai ganhar se vencer a aposta?

– Aposta? Não estou apostando nada. Eu realmente quero...

– Ah, fala sério. – Agora ela parecia seriamente descrente e voltou a andar.

Eu precisei me apressar para ficar ao seu lado.

– Você vai perder uma tarde muito gostosa, pense nisso. Antes que diga "não" de cara, saiba que quando eu realmente quero uma coisa, eu insisto em conseguir e...

– Eu vou estar ocupada.

– Ocupada? – Nem pude acreditar. Tinha coisa mais interessante do que sair comigo, pelo visto.

Eu fiquei curioso para saber o que era, então Rose disse:

– Prometi a Hugo que jogaria xadrez com ele, tchau.

– Quem é Hugo?

– Viu? – ela girou os olhos, suspirando. – Não sabe nem quem é o meu irmão. Como eu ia querer aceitar sair com você?

– Espere, espere... _seu _irmão chama Hugo? – Eu realmente não sabia disso. – Eu sabia que você tinha irmão, mas não sabia o nome. Qual a diferença?

– Sinto muito, mas não vou sair com você, Malfoy – ela falou, embora não parecesse tão sentida assim com isso. – Encontre outra garota, tenho certeza de que ela sim não pensaria duas vezes.

Por que a única garota que _eu queria_ tinha que ficar _pensando_ duas vezes?

– Tudo bem – eu disse, não querendo insistir. – Você quer que eu prove que realmente quero sair com você? Então eu provarei.

Ela abanou a cabeça, como se eu não fosse conseguir e deu as costas para mim. Nenhuma garota dava as costas para mim! Qual era o _problema _dela?

Fui embora, estressado. Odeio quando não consigo o que quero.

_Mas você não quer sair com ela_, eu me lembrava.

Mas para conseguir o que eu queria – ou melhor, o que Clair queria –, eu tinha que querê-la.

E acho que isso começou a me fazer reparar mais em Rose, da maneira que nunca reparei antes. Eu não sabia o nome de suas outras amigas, nem sabia que ela tinha amizade com a turma do sexto ano. E que às vezes, durante a tarde, ela saía com o primo para visitar o professor Hagrid na sua casa perto da Floresta Proibida.

Rose deve ter mencionado algo sobre nossa última conversa com Albus Potter, por que ele chegou para mim no fim da aula de Poções e perguntou:

– O que você quer com ela?

– Do que está falando?

– Rose.

– Ah, claro. – Sorri. – Rose.

– É bom que você fique longe.

– Opa. Ou o quê?

– Ou vai se dar muito mal.

Na realidade, eu ia me dar muito mal se eu não ficasse por perto.

– Está me ameaçando, Potter?

– Não, só estou avisando. Deixe-a em paz.

– Se ela quiser que eu a deixe em paz, eu quero ouvir isso da voz dela. E não da sua. Com licença.

Potter segurou meu braço com força para mostrar que a conversa ainda não tinha acabado.

– Eu conheço o seu estilo de garotas, Malfoy. E Rose não é alguém que você pode brincar.

Eu tirei seus dedos do meu braço, encarando-o nada amigavelmente.

– Ela pode vir a ser – falei, provocando-o.

Potter ia avançar, ele estava bravo, mas o professor Thomson apareceu, interrompendo a discussão.

– Algum problema, rapazes?

– Não – dissemos em uníssono. Podíamos evitar brigas. A final de Quadribol era no próximo sábado. E éramos os melhores dos nossos respectivos times.

Thomson pareceu descrente, mas não deu mais atenção a nós.

Acompanhei meus amigos da Sonserina para a janta, e quando me sentei à mesa, uma garota sentou folgadamente no meu colo, cruzando as pernas de lado e segurando ao redor do meu pescoço. Era Clair.

– Oi, garanhão – ela cochichou no meu ouvido. – Por que não combinamos de colocar ciúmes na Weasley?

Vi que, por alguma razão, Rose estava olhando para nós lá da mesa da Grifinória. Ela não estaria olhando se eu não tivesse demonstrado interesse por ela durante aqueles dias. Ela queria saber se era verdade, por isso às vezes a pegava olhando para mim. Era como se ela tentasse encontrar alguma coisa que não existia, portanto não tinha nada a ver com a minha beleza irresistível. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, Rose voltou a conversar com suas amigas, parecendo nada arrependida por ter se recusado a sair comigo.

– Estou usando uma faca para cortar essa coxa de galinha – eu disse a Clair, entre os dentes. – Ela é muito afiada. Por que não usar para cortar a sua também? Saia.

– Caramba, Scorpius, quanta agressividade – ela disse com a voz alta, mas estava sorrindo, e se apertou mais contra mim. – A última vez que você teve intenções tão mortais foi ano passando quando...

Eu a empurrei, sem cerimônia. Eu não _maltratava _garotas quando sentavam no meu colo. Mas Clair pedia muito por isso. Eu a odiava. Estava sempre ameaçando contar aos ventos o que eu tinha feito – mas nunca realmente conta, o que me faz pensar que ela estava cumprindo o trato de não dizer nada até que eu faça a Weasley sofrer uma desilusão amorosa comigo.

Brian e Kenny me encararam, surpresos, quando eu me levantei da mesa. Se Clair tivesse sentado no colo deles, com certeza não teriam empurrado ela como eu fiz.

– Não estou mais com fome – eu disse, saindo da mesa, sentindo os olhares sobre mim enquanto eu atravessava o corredor do salão principal.

– Seu segredo ainda está a salvo comigo. – Clair disse quando me encontrou sozinho na sala comunal. – Apesar de eu não ter gostado nada nada do que você fez, querido. Ou você não viu que a Weasley estava mortinha de ciúmes?

– Não era ciúmes. Se você quer que ela fique comigo, é bom que não apareça perto de mim.

– Você quer provar a ela que você não pega mais garotas à toa? Isso é tão bonitinho. Espero que consiga.

– Eu _vou _conseguir – eu disse com uma veemência que nem eu achava que eu tinha. – Agora saia da minha visão ou terei que empurrá-la de novo.

– Sobre isso, é bom que não se repita. Você sabe que não consigo guardar segredos, não por muito tempo, principalmente _quando me empurram_ na frente da escola toda!

Eu a mandei ir ao inferno e ela retrucou: "Você acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar sozinho por lá?" E eu não duvidava nada disso. Estremeci, pensando ironicamente, que nem se eu morresse eu iria me livrar daquela vaca. Porque, do jeito que eu era e do jeito que eu pensava, com certeza eu iria parar no inferno também. E não me senti confortável com isso.

* * *

– Boa sorte, Al. – Encostado num pilar, observei Rose beijar delicadamente o rosto de Potter. Ele sorriu, feliz e mais tranqüilo, antes de se afastar com o time da Grifinória para o campo.

Era sábado e o dia estava nublado, assim como os meus pensamentos naquele momento.

– Malfoy – o capitão do time, William House, me chamou. – É bom se apressar. Precisamos de você para ganhar esse jogo!

Era sempre assim. Pressão e pressão. Mas nunca "boa sorte" ou "espero que se saia bem."

Eu o ignorei e coloquei minhas luvas, sem tirar os olhos de Rose. Ao em vez de me dirigir ao campo com a Sonserina, eu me aproximei dela, que estava indo em direção às arquibancadas com as amigas.

– Oi, Rose – eu disse. – Posso falar um instante com você, a sós?

As amigas continuaram andando e ela ficou.

– Você pode me chamar de Weasley.

_Não, obrigado,_ pensei. _Weasley _me lembrava do meu pai que não suportava o sobrenome, e conseqüentemente, eu me lembrava que ele poderia acabar comigo se soubesse que eu tinha muitas chances de ser expulso de Hogwarts, se descobrirem que fiz uma cagada muito grande.

– Não sei se você ainda lembra, mas eu disse que ia provar que estou mesmo afim de sair com você.

– Não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Aliás, _você _também não. O jogo vai começar em dois minutos...

– É urgente. Só pode ser agora – eu falei.

– Não vou sair com você agora, Malfoy!

– Calma, espere – eu segurei seu braço quando fez menção de se afastar. – Vamos fazer uma aposta.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Sei o quanto a Grifinória quer ganhar a taça – continuei.

– Sim, nós queremos.

– Então... Se a Grifinória perder esse jogo, você sai comigo.

Rose olhou para o céu, cruzando os braços. Riu e voltou a olhar para mim:

– _Vocês_ vão perder tão feio – provocou.

– Se tem tanta convicção disso, que perigo tem aceitar minha aposta, hein?

– Ok então – ela respondeu toda tranqüila. – Eu saio com você se a Sonserina ganhar. Mas se a Grifinória vencer, me esqueça.

Prometi que assim o faria. E ela também.

Ela parecia tão certa de que não ia sair comigo. Será que Weasley já me viu em campo? Sorri satisfeito, pensando que não.

Naquela manhã eu tinha acordado sem vontade alguma de jogar aquele jogo. Agora vencê-lo me pareceu uma prioridade, só para sair com ela.

Então falei:

– Sobre o que você vai usar para o nosso encontro... eu sugeriria uma mini-saia, mas em você qualquer coisa vai ficar bem, então não se preocupe.

E isso não era nenhuma mentira, se for pensar bem. Durante aquele tempo que comecei a observá-la, reparei que ela não se incomodava em deixar os cabelos um tanto despenteados. Diferente de muitas garotas que eu conhecia – e que já transei –, ela não tinha medo de ter algum defeito na pele ou no corpo. E o que me deixava impressionado era que eu realmente não conseguia achá-la feia, muito pelo contrário.

Bem, quando nós éramos crianças eu a achava. Mas não éramos mais crianças. Bastava apenas olhar para as curvas que ela havia adquirido.

Em todos os propósitos, Weasley era fácil de se contemplar. Então, conseqüentemente, era fácil de se desejar.

Mas, pelo visto, não de se conseguir.

Se eu ganhasse aquele jogo, no entanto, ela não teria outra maneira de escapar.

Rose e eu fomos para caminhos opostos. Montei em minha vassoura e acompanhei meu time até o campo. Ainda mantinha meu sorriso confiante enquanto sobrevoava as arquibancadas até estacionar e encarar o time adversário no meio do campo.

William estava sobrevoando ao meu lado e perguntou, com determinação:

– Preparado para ganhar a taça, Malfoy?

– Para ganhar, claro – Eu estava sorrindo, de olho no Potter, que era um apanhador idolatrado. A multidão gritava seu nome. Inclusive Rose. – Mas não só a taça.

O apito soou, anunciando o começo do jogo. Finalmente aqueles últimos meses treinando poderiam valer à pena, pelo menos por hora, até eu conseguir o que planejava.

* * *

**N/A**: gentee, que surpresa saber que a fic está recebendo comentários! O próximo cap talvez demore, estou em época de provas finais - É AGORA OU NUNCA!. Enfim, Querem saber se Scorpius vai vencer o jogo? E, caso vencer, será que Rose vai cumprir mesmo a aposta? E, se cumprir, como vai ser o encontro deles?

Obrigada a MDoraT, **Pacatalufa**,** Kandra**, **Sop** e a uma review fantasma, cujo nome não apareceu na barrinha, mas que mesmo assim não foi ignorada :)

Aproveitando a pergunta de MDoraT (_"Ja sabe qtos capitulos mais ou menos a fic vai ter?") _vou responder para todos, porque alguns também podem estar interessados nisso. Então, eu não sei. Mas posso dizer uma coisa: mais de sete capítulos ela vai ter. Vai depender de vocês, beijos!


	5. You can't always get

Capítulo 5

You can't always get what you want

_Você não pode sempre conseguir o que quiser._

Foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça quando o narrador do jogo gritou:

– ALBUS SEVERUS ESTÁ COM O POMO DE OURO EM SUAS MÃOS!

Foi uma surpresa para mim também. Eu não pude ouvir direito porque a chuva que começara a cair no começo do jogo estava atrapalhando minha audição, mas era só você ver a multidão da Grifinória comemorando e pulando nas arquibancadas – e os sonserinos com cara de merda –, que não teria dúvidas de quem ganhara, afinal de contas, aquele jogo.

– Porra – eu xinguei, mesmo que ninguém fosse me ouvir.

Xinguei a chuva, xinguei a Grifinória, xinguei a mim mesmo. Eu fui lerdo demais, incompetente demais naquele campo. Mesmo tentando empurrar Potter da vassoura, lá estava ele, apanhando aquela esfera voadora insignificante, com muita satisfação.

Eu quis arremessar um balaço na sua cabeça. E na de todo mundo. Meus colegas me encaravam, furiosos, como se a culpa fosse minha. Eu dei de ombros – porque minha vontade era de mostrar o dedo – e quando o jogo acabou desci da vassoura nada contente.

Perder o jogo é uma coisa, mas perder a chance de sair com Rose Weasley é outra.

Quando a vi perto do pátio ela deu um pequeno sorriso provocador, mas sarcástico. Tudo o que realmente falou foi:

– Bem, Malfoy, agora você vai ter que me esquecer.

Parecia tão feliz com isso.

Pensei em ignorá-la, só que não teria graça. Eu não daria tanta satisfação. Simplesmente repliquei:

– Vou te esquecer com a mesma vontade que você tem de sair comigo.

E antes de sair de lá, ela não estava mais sorrindo tanto assim.

Ótimo. Tomara que tenha acreditado naquilo.

* * *

Os lábios da garota que eu estava beijando na sala comunal eram bons, mas o beijo estava sem-graça. Não tinha calor, e nem sequer me deixava excitado, por mais bonita e gostosa que ela fosse. Minhas mãos estavam paradas na sua cintura, entediadas demais para se moverem até lugares ousados. Era mais uma daquelas garotas que servia para ocupar meu tempo, quando eu perdia um jogo de quadribol, por exemplo. Pelo menos eu sabia o nome dela.

Estava tão entediante que eu até conseguia prestar atenção no que acontecia ao nosso redor. Duas pessoas comentavam sobre o jogo na poltrona perto da lareira. Até que uma falou:

– E você viu o que saiu no Profeta Diário? Sinto falta daquele garoto.

– Ele era melhor do que Malfoy como apanhador... Espero que Ethan volte.

– Pela situação, eu não acho que acontecerá tão cedo. Estão dizendo que ele foi envenenado...

– Deve ter sido uma poção muito foda para ele chegar a ficar internado no St. Mungos.

Kaya parou de me beijar depois que eu parei de beijá-la.

– Algum problema, Scorps?

Olhei para ela e depois para o grupo que discutia sobre o tal de Ethan. E depois voltei a olhar para ela.

– Podemos continuar depois – eu disse. – Agora preciso ir.

Os olhos dela brilharam. E não era por tristeza.

– Você disse "continuar"?

Fiz uma careta, sem perceber que havia falado aquilo.

– Só estava sendo educado.

Tirei suas pernas de meu colo e me levantei, sem olhar para trás. Peguei meu casaco e saí da sala comunal para dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Eu gostava do castelo à noite. O silêncio me lembrava a Mansão da família. Não que eu tivesse saudades de lá, mas sempre admirei lugares escuros e silenciosos.

Porque eu estava pensando nisso, não fazia idéia. Mas encontrei um banco vazio num corredor e me sentei, fazendo o que o nunca me permiti fazer.

Pensando.

_Por que diabos fui fazer aquilo_?

E eu não estava me referindo a beijar uma garota do quinto ano, dois anos mais nova.

Apertei os dedos em meu cabelo, lentamente.

Mas antes que aquele sentimento escroto de arrependimento inundasse meu cérebro, eu ouvi vozes. Uma delas era de Clair. E a outra...

– ... saia daqui.

Era de Rose.

Levantei-me, silenciosamente, e fiquei atrás de um pilar para que elas não me vissem. Clair estava parada de frente a Rose. As duas se encaravam perigosamente. A amiga de Rose, Tina Podolsky, estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não vou, Weasley – Clair dizia com muita paciência. – Não vou retirar o que eu disse. Ou vai me dar detenção por dizer a verdade?

– Por que você não ofende a si mesmo? – retrucou Rose. – Posso te ajudar com isso.

– Vai lá – ameaçou Clair. – Diga o que quiser. Eu sou feia? Eu sou gorda? – e olhou para Podolsky. Rose teve de segurá-la para que não socasse Clair. – Deixe-a vir! Mas não se esqueça, as baleias já estão em extinção.

– Vamos embora, Tina – Rose falou, vendo que a amiga estava vermelha. – Não vale à pena.

– Ela se defende sozinha – Clair disse. – Não precisa da sua ajuda! Ou você _sempre tem que ficar _dando uma de certinha e dizendo as pessoas o que não podem fazer?

– Ok, chega – rosnou Rose, se afastando de Podolsky para avançar perigosamente contra Clair. – Se eu fosse certinha, eu não estaria com tanta vontade de socar a sua cara como estou bem agora, estaria?

Clair pareceu satisfeita. Ou seja, estava irritando a Weasley, e isso para ela era o paraíso.

– Por que está reprimindo tanto esse desejo, querida? – implicou.

Então Rose disse num perfeito tom de deboche:

– É que não vai fazer efeito algum, sabe. Porque o excesso de maquiagem que você passa na sua perfeita cara de vadia pode amortecer o soco. Então não irei perder meu tempo.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, reprimindo a gargalhada. Não acreditei que Weasley disse aquilo.

E ainda obteve efeito em Clair. Rose sorriu um pouco de lado, ao notar que também a irritou profundamente. E depois deu as costas para ela.

Vi Clair sacar sua varinha. Ela proferiu uma sílaba do feitiço. Não pude acreditar que chegaria a esse ponto. Por um reflexo do momento, eu corri até ela, para impedir que acertasse Rose.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o que mudou tudo.

Eu não sei se foi um ato heróico ou bem ridículo, o que eu fiz. Mas Clair já havia conjurado o feitiço "levicorpus" e, quando eu entrei na frente dela, era tarde demais para ela desfazê-lo. Querendo ou não, meu corpo foi arremessado até o fim do corredor, assim que Clair me atingiu. Senti minha cabeça latejar quando a bati contra a parede e escorreguei no chão.

Eu não desmaiei, mas minha visão estava embaçada quando abri os olhos.

Ouvia vozes distantes se aproximando do meu corpo caído.

– Malfoy – chamou. – Você... está bem?

– Rose... – murmurei, debilmente, percebendo que ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado.

– Consegue levantar?

– Um pouco. Cadê a Clair?

Os olhos verdes dela ficaram escuros.

– Aquela... vaca. Quando viu que te acertou, deu o fora. Ela ia me acertar, mas então você...

– Eu fui idiota.

– É, um pouco.

Infelizmente eu estava com a visão ruim demais para reparar se ela estava mesmo dando um sorrisinho. Seus dedos apertaram meu braço enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

– Mas obrigada – falou. – A intenção que vale.

– Não se acostume – já fui deixando bem claro. – Não sou super herói particular de ninguém. Mas de nada.

Rose deu uma olhada ao redor e suspirou.

– Clair é tão previsível quanto uma cadela no cio. É só dar as costas, que ela não perde tempo.

– Você está com a língua afiada hoje, hein, ruiva.

– Eu desejaria que você fosse ela agora – Rose rosnou. – Porque você não merecia estar machucado, mas ela sim. Não porque queria que você realmente fosse ela _agora _– acrescentou com medo de que eu entendesse errado. – Quero dizer, eu ainda quero que você seja _você_, e não a Clair, mas...

– Entendi o que quis dizer – assegurei. – Às vezes até eu queria vê-la machucada.

Na verdade, era sempre. Mas não podia assustar Weasley desse jeito.

Dei as costas, querendo sair logo dali para dar o troco em Clair – apesar de não transparecer eu estava com mais raiva do que Weasley. Mas a voz de Rose me impediu.

– Malfoy, sobre o jogo...

– Eu não vou insistir em sair com você – falei com a voz baixa.

– Não, eu só queria dizer que... você jogou bem.

– É, mas Potter jogou melhor.

– Foi um jogo acirrado. Você queria mesmo ganhar. Eu só não entendo... se era para ganhar aquela aposta ridícula para que eu saísse com você ou para ganhar o troféu apenas.

Eu me virei para ela.

– Mesmo se eu ganhasse o jogo, você sairia comigo? Não. Você faria isso para mostrar que cumpre suas palavras. Você nunca sairia comigo porque você gosta de mim ou se importa.

Rose ficou um minuto calada e mordeu os lábios. De repente eu notei que ela parecia desconfortável.

– Eu acho que essa fala deveria ser minha, não é mesmo? – ela falou, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. – Você nunca sairia comigo porque você gosta de mim ou se importa. – Seus olhos me encararam. Fiquei olhando para ela por tanto tempo, até que não consegui sustentar o olhar.

Porque ela tinha toda a razão. Eu não me importava.

Rose riu. Não foi um riso agradável de se ouvir.

– Eu nem consigo imaginar como seria um encontro com você.

– Então você já tentou – eu me peguei gostando disso. Não sei por quê.

– Claro, por um momento no jogo eu achei que a Sonserina venceria. Eu precisava me acostumar com a idéia de sair com você... e conseqüentemente isso me deixou curiosa.

– O quê? Vai querer sair comigo agora? Porque, sinceramente, eu...

Ela se aproximou de mim. Ficou tão perto que eu me calei. Por dois segundos, Rose hesitou. Mas no próximo segundo, a sua boca estava na minha.

Certo. Não fui eu que a beijei. Ela me beijou. Por quê?

Não importava. Ela beijava bem. Talvez até bem demais. Tão bem que eu segurei o rosto dela e correspondi, satisfeito quando ela abriu passagem para que nossas línguas se tocassem. Ela segurava minha nuca enquanto nossos lábios se moviam. Apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto, vorazmente. O beijo ficou mais urgente, mas parecia que Rose estava apenas me experimentando. Então eu também estava.

Mas não por muito tempo.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei, soltando-a.

– Achei que soubesse o que isso se chama – ela zombou.

– Então você beija todo mundo que te deixa curiosa?

Rose me olhou de novo. O que diabos ela tinha naqueles olhos verdes?

– Você parece um pouco _incomodado_.

– Eu não gosto de ser testado.

– Eu não estava testando você – ela retrucou. – Eu estava me testando. Eu queria saber se eu sentiria alguma coisa, algum calor, se eu te beijasse.

– Você não sentiu? – de repente eu achei aquilo uma grande injustiça.

– Você sentiu?

– Não preciso nem te beijar pra sentir – murmurei antes de ir embora. Não queria que ela respondesse se sentia alguma coisa. Eu não precisava disso. Eu não me importava se era recíproco.

Mas por que eu me importei agora?

* * *

_**n/a:**__ Prometo que Clair vai receber o troco. O Scorpius perder o jogo mostra que ele "não pode ganhar sempre o que quiser". Ele está acostumado demais a ganhar sem fazer esforço, e as coisas vão mudar. Sei que alguns queriam ver o encontro entre os dois, mas a história ainda não acabou, certo? Comentem e veremos como isso vai acontecer._

**MDoraT****, ****Lia Croft****, ****Bruna, ****Gigi Potter **e **Amanda**: obrigada pelos comentários!

Continuem mandando reviews, pelo menos para saber o que estão achando.


	6. Never have I ever

**Sugestão de música: _Never Have I Ever - _Hot Chelle Rae.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Never have I ever

Nunca antes uma garota me deixou com tanta raiva por causa de um beijo.

Ironicamente, eu não queria mais fazer nenhum esforço para consegui-la. Eu não queria ficar perto dela. Eu penso nela, e me sinto esquisito. Eu não queria me sentir esquisito. Era desconfortável, difícil.

Eu sentia raiva ao olhar para ela. Eu não estava acostumado a perder. E eu senti como se estivesse desistindo de uma luta quando a vi conversando com um rapaz, sorrindo, diferente de quando estava comigo. Ela não sorria genuinamente, ela não ficava _feliz_ comigo. Ela ficava... desconfortável? Não. Ela ficava descrente.

Eu a observava mais do que o normal e me sentia mais esquisito.

Por que foi colocar a boca na minha? Para me provocar? Eu podia ter empurrado ela. Eu não a queria de verdade!

Eu podia ter esquecido o que ela fez.

– Pare de pensar, Scorpius, pare de pensar – eu murmurei a mim mesmo. – Ela não é nada. Você não sente nada. Você mente que a quer. Mas você acredita mais nisso do que ela mesma.

– Falando sozinho?

Eu estava sentado no banco do jardim, sozinho. Quando olhei Rachel Folker estava a minha frente. Ela era provocadora, mas não enchia o saco nem nada. Com ela, tinha sido divertido e repetimos a dose muitas vezes. Ela era um tanto diferente das outras, porque mesmo assim nos falávamos de vez em quando. Ou apenas nos provocávamos, porque éramos muito parecidos.

– Espionando, querida? – sorri de lado.

– Eu? Não, mas você sim. Desde quando tem tanto interesse na Weasley?

– Não tenho interesse nela. Ela que tem em mim.

– Ah. Bem, eu não duvidaria se fosse outra garota – ela comentou, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Mas Rose Weasley _não tem_ interesse por você. Desapontado?

– Não – dei de ombros, pegando um cigarro do bolso.

– Ei, você devia parar com isso – avisou.

– Eu sei. Mas eu estou um saco, entendeu? – olhei para ela. – Com vontade de socar a cara de alguém.

– O motivo... é o que você vem espionando? – Rose passou por perto naquela hora, ainda rindo com o rapaz.

– Não te interessa. – Joguei o cigarro no chão, estressado e cansado. Mas eu precisava de uma opinião que não fosse do Brian. – Se ela não tem interesse em mim, por que ela me beijou?

– Weasley te beijou? – Rachel fez uma cara espantada. – Que coragem.

– Ela só estava se aproveitando. Ela acha que pode me deixar fraco. Viu? Se ela quisesse me dar outro beijo ela não estaria falando com ele. – E apontei para os pombinhos. – Ela estaria caindo, caindo por mim, implorando para estar sozinha comigo e me beijando até perder todo o fôlego.

Rachel me observava com uma expressão estranha.

– Ela te faz ficar intrigado – sussurrou. – E até falar sozinho. Você que está caindo por ela, Scorpius.

– Eu preciso ficar com ela, você não entende.

– Esse _preciso _me pareceu uma obrigação. O que há de errado com você? Não, não responda. – Sua voz ficou baixa e sedutora. Eu conhecia bem aquele tom quando segurou meu braço e disse: – Você está precisando descansar. _Relaxar_.

A mão dela era quente. Ainda olhando para ela, pensei em todas as possibilidades disso acontecer.

– Você... – falei – poderia me fazer esquecer.

– Esquecer o quê, querido? – seus olhos azuis ficaram interessantes de repente.

– Você sabe.

– Sempre sei – sussurrou, aproximando-se do meu ouvido. – Faço você parar de pensar nela.

– Não duvido – tentei um sorriso.

– Afinal, ela não quer você. Mas tem alguém aqui que te quer.

– _De novo_?

– Sei que não haverá muitas surpresas se você aparecer essa noite. Mas, alguma vez, eu te decepcionei? – seu dedo roçou meu peito suavemente até subir em meu rosto. Ela me fez parar de olhar Rose. – Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Rachel se levantou e me deu um beijo no rosto, lento e suave. E foi embora.

Eu não pensei duas vezes para aceitar. Além disso, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia. E eu faria qualquer coisa para tirar Rose Weasley da minha cabeça.

Um pouco depois da meia-noite, eu saí da sala comunal e fui até a Torre de Astronomia. Sim, Rachel era um pouco maluca quanto às fantasias, mas eu também curtia fugir do normal. Subi as escadas e assustei ao ver Rose.

Eu fui perguntar: "Você viu a Rachel?" mas percebi que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, como se estivesse chorando ou algo assim, então fiquei calado.

Ainda intrigado, aproximei-me dela com passos lentos. Não sabia se era seguro chegar perto de uma garota que eu nunca vi chorando simplesmente chorando ali sozinha. Onde estavam suas amigas? Albus? Qualquer pessoa para consolá-la, ninguém?

– O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, espantada. Bem, pelo menos seu tom de voz estava firme.

– Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta.

– Então nós dois queremos saber o que você está fazendo aqui.

– O que vocêestá fazendo aqui?

– O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

– Responda primeiro.

– Por que _eu _tenho que responder primeiro?

– Agora você não quer responder! Seja assim todas as aulas e seremos felizes.

– Cala a boca.

– Cala a boca você.

– Por que estamos discutindo?

– Porque eu não quero dizer o que estou fazendo aqui.

– Bem, então vamos ficar aqui até descobrir.

– Você não vai ficar muito interessada.

– Nada do que vem de você pode me interessar.

– Quer parar? – ralhei. – Deixe-me formular melhor minha pergunta. Por que você está chorando? Algum garoto te deu o pé na bunda? Ou simplesmente descobriram que você deu em cima de mim?

Rose fez cara de quem queria me bater, mas ela só disse:

– Saia daqui.

– Não!

– Eu cheguei aqui primeiro.

– É um mundo livre, Weasley. Eu posso ficar aqui até o amanhecer se eu quiser.

– Mas eu não vou deixar.

– O que vai fazer? Me dar um soco? Me deixar inconsciente? Na verdade, você poderia me beijar de novo. Eu ia desmaiar do mesmo jeito.

Rose riu, mas foi um riso bem sarcástico.

– Meu Deus – girou os olhos. – Você diz como se eu tivesse feito algo que você nunca quis.

– Na verdade, você fez algo que eu nunca quis.

– Ah, por acaso te deixei tão fora de si que você até se esqueceu do que falou depois? Você falou que não precisava nem me beijar pra sentir calor, lembra? Mas aí você saiu de lá como um covarde. Que foi, Malfoy? – ela se aproximou com um sorriso de lado. – Tem medo de mim? Medo que eu descubra quem você é?

– Você não sabe quem eu sou.

– Você é só um cara idiota que não consegue ficar sem uma garota para conseguir o que quer. Você usa elas para atingir uma conquista. Você é ridículo. Você é nojento. Você _não _vale à pena. Você não vale nem um beijo. E sabe como eu descobri isso?

Tive a impressão de que ela sabia por que eu estava lá na Torre, exigindo que ela fosse embora.

Eu não esperei ela responder. Eu fiquei de frente para ela e adivinhei:

– Quando você fez isso?

Eu estava tão _puto _que a beijei. Com raiva, estressado, cansado por causa dessa garota. Ela me fazia perder a cabeça. Ela me fazia querer agarrá-la e nunca mais soltá-la. Escutar de uma garota tudo o que eu era, era perturbador. Por que ela não dizia que me odiava logo de uma vez? Oh, claro, porque ela estava ocupada demais me beijando de volta.

Mesmo que por poucos segundos.

Eu senti seus dedos apertarem minha camisa. Ela me empurrou até que eu caísse.

– Ah agora _só _você pode me beijar? – reclamei. – Não é justo.

– Você acha que eu não sei por que você vem aqui, Malfoy? Você acha que eu sou estúpida?

– Não, realmente não acho – respondi, me levantando.

– Nunca mais ouse tentar me beijar sabendo que vai se encontrar com outra garota depois. Nunca mais pense que eu deixaria.

– Bem... você estava quase se rendendo até ter me empurrado. Por um momento _você _mesmo queria me deixar...

Ela avançou em mim outra vez. Não me beijou, é claro, ela me empurrou de novo, com muita força, até minhas costas colidirem contra um pilar. Agarrando minha camisa, ela ficou me encarando. Nossos rostos estavam muito perto.

– Você tem olhos bonitos, Weasley – eu disse, me sentindo idiota. Ela poderia me enforcar, mas eu não ia ocultar aquilo. – Achei que seria bom você saber, antes de me jogar da torre.

– Não vou matar você, idiota.

– Não? Bem, eu juro que toda vez que você olha pra mim, parece que quer me matar.

– Por que continua dizendo essas coisas? – sussurrou Rose, meio desesperada.

– Porque é verdade. Eu... eu confesso que ia me encontrar com uma garota hoje e íamos fazer mais do que deveríamos. Mas é esse o único jeito de desistir de você. Eu não sei o que fazer quando estou com você, Rose. É sério. Você é imprevisível, impossível. Você vale tanto a pena que eu não tenho esforço o suficiente para conseguir isso. Só uma vontade insuportável.

Foi um discurso em tanto. Eu nunca tinha me declarado para uma garota, o que me fez sentir esquisito e idiota. Até _inseguro_. Ela não desviou o seu olhar de mim. Aquilo estava me sufocando de desejo. Eu não queria seu corpo ou seus beijos. Eu queria tudo.

– Eu quero você, Rose – continuei. – E nem eu acredito que isso se tornou verdade.

– Pode dizer qualquer coisa, Malfoy – Rose disse brava e apertando mais sua mão contra a minha camisa. – Mas eu não vou soltar você.

– Isso é a última coisa que eu quero.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rose afrouxou a mão e lentamente foi me soltando. Ainda estávamos próximos. Não nos afastamos, não fizemos nada. Apenas nos encaramos, silenciosamente.

Eu não poderia beijá-la naquela situação. Porque eu sabia que ela _não _queria me beijar de verdade. Ela continuaria me empurrando até que eu caísse da Torre.

Mas por alguma razão a única coisa que fez Rose se afastar de mim foi a voz de Rachel:

– Scorpius, achei que estaria esperando _por mim_.

Rachel me olhava como se estivesse com pena. Mas Rachel era Rachel. Quando Rose saiu da torre, ela se aproximou de mim e sorriu.

– Bem, agora sim ficamos sozinhos. E então, preparado? Vamos brincar um pouco.

– Estou cansado de brincar – falei, segurando o braço dela. Um modo educado de dizer "fique longe de mim". Mas Rachel não entendeu.

– Hum... então assim vai ser melhor.

Antes que ela me beijasse, eu a afastei, com mais força do que pretendia. Ela me encarou estupefata.

– Estou mesmo cansado de brincar – eu disse. Sem olhar para trás, fui embora.

Rose estava descendo as escadas quando a alcancei.

– Espere – pedi.

Ela parou e se virou para mim.

– Que foi? Esqueceu a camisinha, eh? – perguntou severamente.

Ignorando a pergunta, eu roubei um beijo. Rápido e suave. Antes que ela me impedisse de continuar, eu mesmo me afastei. Achei que nada do que eu dissesse faria ela acreditar mesmo. Então eu apenas demonstrei.

Desci as escadas e fui para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Brian começou a fazer perguntas de como tinha sido com a Rachel e blá blá blá. Já que eu não tinha _nada _para responder, eu apenas entrei no dormitório e me preparei para dormir. Sozinho dessa vez.

Uma vez alguém disse que para conseguir algo que você deseja intensamente, você deve fazer alguns sacrifícios.

* * *

** N/A:** Primeiro capítulo do ano! Espero que tenham gostado :D  
Obrigada a todos que comentaram e deram suas opiniões! **Bia997****, ****Kandra****, Gigi Potter****, ****M . DTonks****., Lia Croft****, ****Fabynha ****e Bruna. **Continuem comentando, dando sugestões e, claro, falando sobre o que estão achando. Considero a opinião de vocês importante pro rendimento dessa fic! Espero vocês no próximo cap.

Feliz 2011 a todos.

Beijos!

p.s: Essa não é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, no entanto é a primeiro que posto. (Só respondendo a pergunta de **Bia997** :P)


	7. Closer

Closer

Para variar, cheguei atrasado a aula de Poções naquela manhã. Entrei na sala, com o concentimento do professor e sentei-me ao lado de Brian.

– É a terceira vez que chega atrasado essa semana, Malfoy – o professor disse. – Se chegar atrasado de novo, serei obrigado, com tristeza, a tirar você da minha aula para o resto do ano.

Tudo bem que faltava só um mês para o fim do ano. Então falei:

– Desculpe, professor, não vai acontecer mais.

– Rachel te deixou ligado – cochichou Brian, ainda achando que eu havia dormido com ela.

Ignorei, abrindo os livros.

– Bem, como eu estava dizendo – continuou o professor animado, olhando para seu caldeirão. Depois eu não prestei mais atenção. Brian não deixou.

– Hoje vai ter uma festa na Sala da Lufa-Lufa. Todo mundo vai, e até a Sonserina foi convidada. Você vai, certo?

– Vou, tanto faz. O que ele está fazendo?

– Ah, sei lá...

– Amortentia – explicou o professor, ouvindo minha pergunta. Ele sorria animado enquanto eu girava os olhos, podia ter _faltado _dessa aula. – Tenho certeza de que a srta. Weasley explicaria, como fez para a classe.

Todos olharam para Rose, que estava observando a poção com uma expressão afetada. Ela despertou quando notou que havia sido chamada. O professor olhava para ela, com expectativa.

– É a poção do amor – respondeu ela, corada.

– Bem, resumindo sim – sorriu.

A classe ficou perfumada de repente. Senti um cheiro diferente do costume, como se eu estivesse sobrevoando o lago de Hogwarts com a vassoura de corrida. Era um aroma de inverno e verão ao mesmo tempo.

Abanei a cabeça, observando a poção borbulhar. Olhei ao redor para ver se alguém estava sentindo a mesma sensação. Peguei Rose olhando para mim, mas seus olhos desviaram rapidamente como se eu repelisse algum fogo.

Lembrei-me de como havia me rebaixado a ponto de me declarar a ela. Passei a mão no cabelo. Achei que ia ficar com raiva, mas tudo o que fiz foi reprimir um sorriso e passar a mão no cabelo, como se Rose ainda estivesse olhando.

– Então, quem você vai pegar? – perguntou Brian. – Na festa, quero dizer.

Eu sabia quem eu queria, mas não falei para ele. E para ninguém. Mas, ao chegar da tarde, descobri que eu não era o único que queria.

Durante a festa, estava perambulando pela sala quando vi dois garotos conversando atrás de um pilar, como se estivessem contando alguma coisa que ninguém podia ouvir. O que falava era Riley, o rapaz que estava com Rose ontem. O outro eu não sabia quem era. Mas ouvia com atenção.

E eu também, só que escondido.

– É hoje, Matt. Vou jogar ela na cama hoje – Riley dava risadinhas idiotas. Parecia eu.

– Mas ela já negou umas quinhentas vezes. Por que vai ser diferente hoje?

– Porque nós vamos beber antes.

– Você vai colocar alguma coisa na bebida dela – não foi uma pergunta. Matt parecia assustado. – Você vai se dar mal se fizer isso.

– Vou nada. É capaz de Rose nem lembrar amanhã!

Eu comecei a me perguntar se eles eram da Sonserina. Mas não, eram Grifinórios. Como diz meu pai, _nem_ todos são santos.

Não agüentei quando ele disse "Rose é minha" e tive de aparecer, descontraído, para avisar:

– Você é realmente estúpido se acha que_ ela_ é estúpida.

Eles assustaram com a minha presença.

– Malfoy. Não vi você. Vamos – ele fez menção de ir embora com Matt.

– Calma aí, cara – eu pedi paciente, aproximando-me dele. – Com medo disso?

Mostrei o punho. Riley não respondeu. Eu dei risada.

– Você parece desesperado demais – comentei. – Quero dizer, pra precisar _colocar poção _na bebida de uma garota, é desespero. É coisa de quem não come ninguém. Ou porque o seu é pequeno demais ou porque você não se chama _Scorpius Malfoy._

– Eu _como_, sim.

– Eu não estava me referindo a chocolate, beleza?

O rosto dele estava ficando vermelho. Mas de repente sua expressão se amenizou e ele abriu um sorriso.

– A quem quer enganar, Malfoy? Você já usou isso muitas vezes também, vai dizer que não?

– Oh, não não. Eu nunca fiz isso. Na verdade, nunca precisei. Eu _prefiro _que elas se lembrem de todos os detalhes. Isso – tirei o frasco da poção da mão dele – vai fazer a _sua _Rose querer te matar logo depois.

– Você não vai impedir...

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Ah, oi Rose – sorriu Riley. Ela nos encarava, desconfiada, com os braços cruzados. – Estava justamente procurando você.

Ela viu o que eu estava segurando.

– É dele – apressei-me a dizer.

– Mentira, Rose – retrucou Riley recusando-se a receber o vidro de volta. – Eu o vi agora pouco dizendo que ia _drogar _umas garotas na festa. Você vai? Quer ir comigo?

– Drogar? – Ela olhou para mim furiosamente.

– Mas... – tentei explicar. – Não é o que parece, Rose. Eu só estava...

– Eu sei o que você só estava fazendo – ela retrucou, estendendo a mão. Entreguei o frasco sem muito demora. Ela o analisou.

Lindo! Agora ia achar que eu era um filho da puta sendo que o filho da puta de verdade estava a nossa frente e ia conseguir enganá-la direitinho.

– Então arranje mentiras melhor, Riley – ouvi Rose dizer, encarando o moleque com aquele olhar da diretora McGonagall.

– Mas eu não...

– Eu vi Malfoy tirando isso da sua mão. Tente enganar outra pessoa.

Rose entregou o frasco para Riley e ficou olhando e olhando até que Riley suspirou e foi embora com os amiguinhos.

– Se deram mal – exclamei, rindo. Virei-me para Rose que já tinha amenizado a expressão. Ela descruzou os braços e deu as costas. Funguei, irritado. Mesmo que eu a apreciasse de costas, era insuportável quando fazia isso. – Ei, calma aí. Não vai me agradecer? Eu meio que salvei a sua vida, quero dizer, a não ser que você estivesse querendo dormir com _aquele _cara. Você estava? Bem, se estava... não iria ser muito romântico. Ou você não gosta de ficar lúcida e...

Parei de falar, sabendo que estava dizendo merda.

– Tanto faz, aproveite a festa – Agora fui eu quem deu as costas.

Então ouvi sua voz me chamando e lógico que atendi.

Nos encaramos de novo. Ela finalmente disse, sinceramente:

– Obrigada. O que você falou conseguiu ofendê-lo. Ele não era quem pensava que fosse.

– É uma pena que se sinta decepcionada. Eu não quero te consolar, sabe. No bom sentido. Não é legal ver garotas chorando por um idiota como ele. Não... hum, vale a pena.

Uau. Eu estava _mesmo _dizendo isso em voz alta pra _ela_, a quem eu deveria estar, supostamente, querendo magoar. Por causa de uma proposta ridícula com Clair.

Ela riu, por alguma estranha razão.

– Não se preocupe, não preciso. Estou bem.

– Ótimo. Divirta-se.

Mas ela foi embora mais cedo. Pelo menos, eu não a vi depois. E acredite, fiquei um tempão procurando com o olhar. Talvez estivesse com outro garoto, o que não era do feitio dela. Eu a vi muitas vezes acompanhada com garotos diferentes. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes. Ok, eu _tenho _ciúmes. Mas é diferente. Eu _odeio _competição, principalmente uma que eu podia perder facilmente.

Eu não era correspondido. Só que logo mais tarde eu descobri que era impressão. Eu descobri que não tinha a ver comigo. Eu descobri que ela amava muito o pai dela, mais do que já era evidente.

Sei que bisbilhotar não é legal, mas não dou a mínima. Quando ouvi meu nome no meio da conversa dela com a amiga, apurei meus ouvidos.

Estavam sentadas na fonte que havia no saguão de entrada e eu estava no outro lado lendo o Profeta Diário. Era um canto em que elas não podiam me ver, mas que eu podia escutá-las.

E eu escutei Rose dizendo:

– Meu pai me mataria se soubesse.

– Bem, mas você vai ter que se acostumar. Malfoy – sussurrou – _disse _que quer você. E quantas vezes alguém como_ ele _diz essas coisas? Rose, pare de se torturar, você sempre teve... uma quedinha por ele.

Fez-se um silêncio, e traduzi que Rose estivesse, nesse momento, tampando a boca da amiga.

– Fale baixo! – ela exclamou, meio brava.

– Desculpe. Mas você não pode reprimir seus desejos só porque seu pai odeia a família dele.

Eu sorri de lado, me sentindo meio estranho e feliz com aquela revelação. Tive uma vontade imensa de aparecer e dizer que tudo estava bem, mas de repente uma sensação de raiva se instalou em mim.

Então ela só _estava reprimindo seus desejos _por causa de uma rivalidade idiota entre _nossa _família? Ela estava com medo de que fosse enxotada do almoço com a família só por ter alguma sentimento por mim?

E daí? Eles NUNCA iriam saber!

O problema então era seu medinho familiar que a impedia de me beijar COM VONTADE? E eu achava que era porque eu nunca levava as garotas à sério e só pensava nelas como meu objeto particular de prazer e diversão.

Ridículo. Ridículo.

Era tão ridículo que a noite eu a vi fazendo a ronda pelos corredores e a interrompi para dizer:

– Então seu pai acha que não é legal se misturar com família de perdedores?

Ela me viu se aproximando.

– Do que está falando, Malfoy?

– Achei que você fosse mais corajosa. Que lutasse pelos seus desejos. Ah, qual é. Então o problema não sou eu, certo? É a nossa família. Nunca achei que meu pai fosse atrapalhar tanto.

– Você ouviu – ela ofegou.

Para irritá-la, então, peguei o último cigarro que eu tinha e o acendi.

– Uma hora ou outra eu ia descobrir – falei. – Mas ouvir da sua boca foi um bônus. Não estou aqui para me gabar. Você me quer. Eu te quero. E daí? Você está com medo disso. E não tem remédio pra isso, nem toda a declaração do mundo vai poder te ajudar. A não ser que eu diga que está tudo bem. Mas, sabe, eu _não quero_ dizer. Porque não está. Todos nós sabemos que eu não vou mudar a sua vida e nem você a minha. Mas eu aprendi uma coisa com as outras garotas – ela me encarava com repugnância. Foda-se. Eu estava com raiva. – Além de que fumar faz mal para a saúde, tanto minha quanto alheia, eu aprendi que todo o desejo pode ser reprimido se ele for realizado. Meia hora é o suficiente. Não precisa ser para a vida toda. Ninguém nem mesmo precisa saber.

Fingi um sorriso.

– Então, Rose Weasley, por que tem medo de corrensponder meus beijos? Achei que grifinórios não fossem tão medrosos.

Comecei a perceber que estava irritando-a também. Eu estava fazendo isso para irritá-la. Porque _eu _estava irritado. Eu estava tendo sentimentos muito forte por essa garota e ela ia me deixar na vontade só porque tinha medo do que o papai ia dizer.

– Por acaso o papai disse para você não conversar comigo? Ou por acaso o papai disse que...

Parei de falar quando ela avançou em mim. Ela poderia me socar ou me fazer engolir aquele cigarro inútil. Eu estava esperando por isso.

Eu a encarei como quando encarava uma fogueira muito quente. Eu a desafiei com o olhar. Eu a desafiei a me bater e dizer que eu era um filho da puta e que ficar comigo não valeria nada, não valeria uma briga entre família.

Eu queria que ela dissesse isso.

Mas Rose arrancou o cigarro da minha boca, jogou no chão e o amacetou. Minha raiva aumentou.

– Droga. Era o último!

Ela agarrou minha nuca e então me beijou. Fui pego de surpresa, outra vez. A raiva que eu sentia foi se dissolvendo e tudo o que eu podia pensar era que ela estava _mesmo _me beijando. Meu coração disparou. Eu não estava acostumado a esse batimento. Nossos lábios se moviam com sincronia. Rápido. Louco. Afoguei minha mão em seus cachos. Ela se colou em mim e a urgência como me beijava era para mostrar que tinha coragem e que eu estava errado. Pelo menos, foi o que pensei. Porque outro motivo ela me beijaria? Só porque tinha uma _quedinha _por mim e nunca deu o braço a torcer?

Não importava, decidi. Não importava porque ela estava fazendo isso. Eu sentia a respiração dela, pesada, como se estivesse se libertando. E eu que achava que nosso primeiro beijo havia sido bom. Esse foi melhor. Foi... Bem, esse me deixou entusiasmado. Eu não queria que terminasse logo.

Diferente de muitos outros beijos, esse começou rápido, apressado. E passado alguns minutos, talvez, nossos lábios amenizaram os movimentos e nossas línguas se tocavam com calmaria e excitação.

Nos separamos mais lentamento ainda.

Eu disse, só assim percebendo que ela havia me tirado o fôlego:

– Me desculpe.

Ela me encarou, as sobrancelhas juntas.

– Mas fui eu que te beijei.

– Não me desculpo pelo beijo – eu disse. – Me desculpo pelo...

_Pelo que eu vou fazer a você depois?_

– Por ser idiota – falei. – Sabe, metade das coisas que falo não é verdade.

Ela pareceu intrigada e hesitante.

– Então o que você falou sobre... me querer... quero dizer, foi uma coisa verdadeira ou...?

– Foi verdadeiro, Rose. Posso provar isso pra você.

Eu não sabia como, mas _queria_ provar. Passei um dedo pela mecha de seu cabelo ruivo e bonito.

– Você só tem que me dar uma chance. E... – eu me aproximei do seu ouvido como se o pai dela fosse me escutar: – está começando a nevar.

– O que isso tem a ver...

– Hogsmeade – apressei-me a dizer. – Eu só quero que você passe uma tarde comigo.

Ou duas, ou três, ou quatro.

Então a beijei e ela correspondeu sem pensar. Imaginei que fosse um sim. E era.

Enquanto eu voltava para minha sala, Clair apareceu para fazer meu dia despencar como se Rose nunca tivesse aceitado sair comigo.

– Oi, lindo.

– Desinfeta – falei, passando por ela.

– Ei, alguém já te contou que você está apaixonado? – ela riu de si mesma e me seguiu. – Só que garotos só fodem as garotas, em todos os sentidos. E você é o mestre nisso. Então eu não preciso me preocupar. Tudo acontecerá naturalmente agora. Só basta eu apenas assistir.

– Porra. Me deixa em paz.

– Claro, querido. Você precisa descansar, pra amanhã. Você nunca saiu com uma garota que você gosta, não é mesmo? Vai ser imperdível. Vou até fazer pipoca.

– Não sei como – ironizei.

Ela me deu uma piscadela e sumiu.

Estava dando certo para ela. Rose gostava de mim e eu poderia quebrar seu coração mais facilmente agora, só faltava me aprofundar. E eu sentia agora que estava mais perto disso do que nunca.

Mas não estava dando certo pra mim. Eu gostava de Rose e tudo o que eu menos quero agora é _fazer isso_. Não de propósito. Não intencionalmente.

Então isso era estar apaixonado? A idéia pareceu tão patética que eu fiquei rindo sozinho durante um tempo, incapaz de acreditar que aquilo acabou acontecendo _até_ comigo.

* * *

**N/a:** Finalmente saiu um capítulo! Obrigada pelos comentários **Sop, Bruna****, ****Sara Weasley D, Kandra, ****Gigi Potter****, ****SaraFZan**** e ****Dani Prongs****.**

Desculpem-me pela demora, amores *-*

Espero que comentem nesse! :B O próximo capítulo vai esquentar. Isto é, se vocês quiserem mais um ASHAIUHAUIA


	8. All my life I've been good but now

All my life I've been good, but now...

Eu estava conversando com uma garota na entrada de Hogsmeade, quando Rose finalmente apareceu. Ela estava com o rosto muito corado e parecia que havia corrido da Torre da Grifinória até aqui. Estava nevando fraquinho.

– A gente se fala, Scorpius – disse Ellen antes de piscar para mim e ir embora.

Rose olhava com desconfiança. Eu olhava para ela com satisfação. Ela realmente estava lá, pronta para sair comigo.

– Olá, Rose.

– Se eu chegasse mais dois segundos atrasadas...

– Eu iria procurar você em todos os lugares para me certificar de que não estava morta. Ellen e eu somos apenas amigos.

Ela deu uma risada alta. Provavelmente espantou a neve que caía em nossas cabeças.

– Qual é a sua percepção de "amizade", Scorpius?

Eu não respondi. Sim, eu ia dizer que se resumia a "sexo casualmente" mas simplesmente fiquei calado, admirado ao ouvir meu nome saindo de sua voz pela primeira vez.

– Qual é a _sua _percepção de amizade? – rebati.

– Amizade é aquilo que eu vou perder do Albus se ele descobrir que estou saindo com você.

Nós começamos a andar um do lado do outro. Nossos braços se chocavam calmamente. Por um instante achei que ela seguraria minha mão, e a idéia me pareceu ridícula a primeira vista.

– Então você está disposta a perder a amizade? Afinal, está saindo comigo agora.

– Não. Eu não estou disposta a perder nada com Albus. Mas estou disposto a lhe dar uma chance.

Sorri. Primeiro foi uma tentativa de sorriso, porque no fundo eu sabia que eu não merecia essa chance. Mas depois me peguei sorrindo de leve, verdadeira e genuinamente feliz.

– Isso é bom – murmurei, esquisito.

Nosso primeiro programa foi nada menos que entrar na loja Dedosdemel e comprar alguns doces. Depois fomos tomar cerveja amanteigada. A idéia foi de Rose. Eu sempre pedia whisky de fogo, mas daquela vez deixei pra trás.

Ela parecia um pouco nervosa enquanto conversávamos. Bebeu dois copos em dez minutos, e estava no terceiro. Quero dizer, não tínhamos nada em comum, mas eu gostava de ficar olhando para ela enquanto _ela _se esforçava para contar alguma coisa para mim.

De repente ela parou, porque percebeu que eu não estava prestando atenção e perguntou:

– Você já saiu com alguém?

Aquela pergunta era tão ridícula, mas tão ridícula que eu me senti ridículo por acabar pensando nisso e percebendo que não, eu nunca tinha saído com nenhuma garota.

– Você não diz nada há dez minutos – explicou. – Não que eu ache que você não tenha nenhuma experiência nisso.

– Na verdade – eu a interrompi –, você tem razão. Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma _nisso._

E apontei ao redor: eu sentado ao seu lado tentando conversar com ela.

Ela abaixou seus olhos para o copo, sorrindo fraquinho.

– Podemos ganhar experiência juntos – Rose disse.

– Você nunca saiu com alguém? – estranhei.

– Claro que sim. Alguns. Não muitos. Mas nenhum deles foi igual a você.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

Rose apertou os olhos como se estivesse tentando encontrar as palavras.

– Eu não sei se isso é certo. Eu nem mesmo sei o que dizer para você. Mas mesmo assim... tem alguma coisa em você que me faz querer arriscar. Como se... como se – agora estava olhando nos meus olhos e mais uma vez achei difícil sustentar seu olhar – como se sair com você...

Ela fez uma pausa dramática. E nesse meio tempo imaginei que ela ia dizer: "como se sair com você me fizesse descobrir o que você está aprontando." Mas Rose terminou assim:

– ... eu descobrisse uma parte de mim que eu ainda não conheço. Eu estava tentando evitar isso, mas...

Eu me aproximei dela e ela parou de falar. Nossos lábios se tocaram lentamente. Quando nos separamos, pelo menos um pouco, ela continuou:

– Viu? Eu quero evitar. Mas eu quero _mais_ disso. O que você acabou de fazer. Porque é bom.

Eu a beijei de novo, confirmando.

– Sim, é bom.

Minhas mãos seguravam seu rosto. Um grupo de garotas da Sonserina entrou justamente naquele momento e nos viram.

– Vocês dois? Sério? – riu uma garota loira que se chamava Jenna. – Achei que tivesse bom gosto, Scorpius, sinceramente.

– Eu tenho – falei, soltando Rose que girou os olhos e cruzou os braços, encarando as garotas com uma expressão indiferente.

– Bem, isso não vai durar muito tempo, querida – ela disse para Rose. – Sem querer ser estraga prazeres.

– Você também não vai durar muito tempo – Rose retrucou, levantando-se. Achei que as duas iam partir para uma luta ou algo assim, mas Rose apenas saiu. Assim mesmo, _saiu_. Foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Jenna me encarou, incrédula.

– _Ela_? Sério? Você está se rebaixando, lindo.

As garotas sentaram-se a mesa. Jenna no lugar de Rose. Ela sorriu. Eu suspirei, cansado. Levantei-me também, sem dar a elas a chance de falarem qualquer outra coisa.

Rose estava chutando a neve quando eu a alcancei no meio da estrada.

– Você não precisava ter saído – eu disse quando ela se virou para mim. – Elas só estavam enchendo o saco.

– Jenna tem razão – ela disse. – Isso não vai durar muito tempo.

– Aproveite então, se acha que temos pouco tempo.

Aquilo a deixou intrigada, como se ela realmente quisesse aproveitar. Dois passos em minha direção, um olhar genuíno e um suspiro. Ela segurou meu braço, e pareceu mais animada.

– Você já visitou a Casa dos Gritos? – ela perguntou, escondendo um sorriso travesso.

– Não, eu não tenho muita curiosidade de ver o espírito de Severus Snape – respondi.

– Bem, é verdade, ele foi assassinado lá durante a guerra, mas não quer dizer que é assombrado. Ou... você tem medo?

– Não – teimei.

– Então vamos até lá.

– Tudo bem, se você acha romântico.

Eu achei que ela ia desistir no meio do caminho, mas já que sua mão não soltava da minha enquanto ela me arrastava até a casa imaginei que isso não aconteceria.

Entramos. Era um aposento escuro com andares estreitos e parecia ter sofrido muito desgaste. Rose não soltou a minha mão em nenhum instante e quando dei por mim, entrelaçamos nossos dedos.

– É incrível, não acha? – ela perguntou, sem reparar em nossas mãos. – Em pensar que tantas coisas aconteceram aqui durante esses séculos. Dizem que ela era mais assustadora do que é hoje.

– Eu não queria ter vindo aqui na época dos nossos pais – comentei.

– Nem eu.

Andei pela casa para ver se tinha algo mais interessante do que poeira e sensações estranhas. Alguns passos nos levaram até um quarto e eu soltei a mão de Rose.

Ela reparou e me encarou.

– Você está bem? Parece até que nunca viu um quarto – brincou, entrando e sentando-se a margem da cama, observando o aposento.

Eu a observava. Eu estava sozinho com ela _num quarto_.

Pensar naquilo era uma loucura. Quando eu me aproximei dela, pensei: "pronto, é isso." E depois tudo acabaria. _Tinha _que acabar. Eu sentei ao seu lado. Não perguntei nada, não dei importância a nada, muito menos ao fato de que estávamos na Casa dos Gritos.

Comecei beijando seus lábios lentamente, sugando-os até ela suspirar contra minha boca.

A princípio ela até correspondeu o beijo, cravando os dedos na minha nuca, enquanto eu me inclinava para poder deitá-la na cama. Apoiei meu corpo sobre o dela e senti o calor que ela transmitia. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, suavemente, enquanto eu levantava sua blusa de lã.

Quando eu beijei sua pele nua na barriga, pronto para tirar o tecido de seu corpo, ela segurou meu rosto e, ofegante, me fez encará-la.

– Isso é loucura.

– Qual seria a graça se não fosse? – respondi, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso e viciante.

– Eu... – Aquela palavra foi abafada pela minha boca. Nos beijamos rapidamente, minha língua brigando com a dela. Seu corpo estremecia no momento que minha mão entrava em sua blusa e eu sentia o calor da sua pele. Sua barriga era lisa e quente.

Senti uma vontade insuportável de fazê-la gemer e gritar o meu nome. Eu podia fazer isso em qualquer garota sem usar minhas mãos. Na verdade, eu já fiz várias vezes. Com ela eu queria fazer aquilo _logo_. Eu estava ansioso.

Só que Weasley tinha um olhar desafiador, um toque desafiador, o qual eu nunca experimentei antes. E, para alguém como eu, a palavra "_nunca" _era atormentadora. Então eu fiquei parado em cima dela, parando de beijá-la e tocá-la. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Que afobação toda era aquela agora?

Eu sentia como se nada do que eu estava fazendo fosse o suficiente. Ou eu tinha perdido toda a minha habilidade.

Fiquei de joelhos sobre ela. Rose abriu o primeiro botão da minha camisa, depois o segundo, com paciência. Eu fiquei espreitando seus dedos roçando meu abdômen à medida que desciam até o cinto da minha calça.

Então ela faria isso? Ela faria essa loucura?

Nós só saímos uma vez. Podíamos contar nos dedos quantas vezes nos beijamos. Mas nenhum de nós se importava com isso.

Eu a queria muito. E ela me queria também.

Por que enrolar?

– Você é linda – eu disse olhando para ela miseravelmente.

Ela arrastou a palma da mão até meu peito, depois de ter aberto todos os botões da minha camisa. Num movimento rápido, eu inverti a posição, colocando-a em meu colo. Nós estávamos sentados. Seus lábios encostaram-se contra meu peito e subiu até meu queixo e eu mal acreditava que aquilo me deixava sem fôlego.

No auge da minha excitação – eu já querendo _entrar _nela –, ela sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Droga. Você me faz querer perder o controle.

– Então perca. Não há perigo nisso.

– Bem, há. Mas qual seria a graça se não tivesse?

Eu olhei para ela, tão perto de mim, tão _colada _em mim. Seu sorriso era de lado, um sorriso sedutor. Eu nunca tive o deslumbre de presenciar aquele momento, aquela sua sensualidade natural. Agora eu estava assim, mais do que pronto para saborear todos os pontos do seu corpo. Desde os fracos até os mais fortes.

Mas eu não consegui.

Não, não tinha perdido a minha habilidade. Eu sabia muito bem que era apenas uma questão de tempo até tê-la para mim, naquela casa, naquele momento.

Ela me beijou levemente, roçando a língua na extensão dos meus lábios e apertou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

Enquanto isso, algo me dispersou. Minha consciência. Uma lembrança:

"_Beba um pouco", minha voz de um ano atrás ecoava._

"_Tem certeza de que isso vai me ajudar?", o garoto perguntou._

"_Estou dizendo. Vai. Confie em mim."_

_E o garoto bebeu a poção._

Como um flash, outra lembrança dispersou minha mente:

"_Não pode ser."_

"_A culpa é sua, sabe", Clair dizia. "Ele está quase morrendo por sua causa."_

"_Não. Mas... aquilo não era para machucá-lo, era apenas para..."_

"_Não importa, você errou tudo. Você vai matá-lo."_

"_E eu vou ser expulso de Hogwarts."_

_Acabaram deduzindo que o garoto havia bebido aquilo sem saber durante uma festa._

E eu ainda estava ali.

Isso era injusto.

Eu ferrei a vida de um colega por motivos egoístas. Apenas para entrar no time de Quadribol. Eu queria que ele ficasse desmaiado durante os testes, pois sabia que ele iria me prejudicar. Mas tudo deu errado. Ele desmaiou. Aliás, _ainda _estava desmaiado.

Enquanto Rose me beijava, eu me lembrei do dia anterior, quando ela me perguntou:

"– _Então o que você falou sobre... me querer... quero dizer, foi uma coisa verdadeira ou...?_

– _Foi verdadeiro, Rose. Posso provar isso_ pra você."

Acho que isso estava na hora de acontecer.

Foda-se Clair. Foda-se.

Pela primeira vez, eu fiz alguma coisa certa, mesmo que isso não fosse fazer todos os meus pecados se redimirem. Não irá ajudar o garoto que está internado num hospital bruxo. Mas não ia errar com uma garota tão incrível dessa vez.

Eu tirei as mãos de Rose do meu rosto e parei de beijá-la. Sem encarar seus olhos, eu disse:

– É melhor voltarmos. Seu primo pode estar preocupado.

– Eu achei que você quisesse – sua voz estava bem estupefata.

– Eu quero – falei, decididamente. – Céus, eu quero tanto isso. Eu quero tanto você. Eu só não quero estragar tudo.

Isso soou ridículo. Mas eu precisava fazer algo certo, me controlar. Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Rose se afastou de mim lentamente. Saiu da cama e cruzou os braços. Ela estava com uma expressão estranha. Parecia embaraçada. Ou até mesmo... como se sentisse rejeitada. E falou:

– Isso... Nunca pensei que iria recusar. Nunca pensei que eu _cederia _tão fácil assim. Tão rápido assim. Principalmente para alguém como você.

Ela me olhou como quem me perguntasse: "Em toda a minha vida eu sempre estive bem. Por que você mexe tanto comigo agora?" Porque era isso o que _eu _estava pensando.

– Rose, não entenda errado. Não estou _recusando_, eu...

Ela deu as costas para mim, envergonhada.

– Eu preciso ir, desculpe.

Como se a culpa fosse dela.

Não corri atrás dela, claro. Mas não a encontrei em nenhum lugar no dia seguinte. Descobri, logo antes de voltar para a mansão dos meus pais, que ela estava passando o feriado de Natal com a família também.

E eu acho que estava na hora dela saber de algumas coisas, de alguns segredos. Eu não agüentava mais manter isso comigo. E seria melhor para ela... antes que eu a magoasse mesmo. Não seria fácil lidar com isso porque eu me preocupava com ela. Mesmo sabendo que a mágoa era algo inevitável, era melhor fazê-lo antes que piorasse.

Ela ficaria surpresa se eu aparecesse em sua casa para uma visita. E eu queria mesmo surpreendê-la.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos e queridas *o* Estou animada com as 10 reviews que recebi do último capítulo. Obrigada a todos! **Dani Prongs, Gigi Potter, nataly, Lia Croft, Sop, Kandra, Musa-baka, Bruna, Ascot1 e Sara Weasley D. **

Sobre o capítulo, desde o começo esperava escrever estas cenas, embora ainda eu esteja com uma impressão de que tudo está correndo muito rápido. Mas isso se deve ao fato de eu não querer ENROLAR, ainda mais com um Scorpius desses *¬* Ou é impressão mesmo? Comentem! Não posso prometer um capítulo em breve, por causa do ano letivo que acabou de começar. E terceiro colegial nunca é fácil, então... Tudo dependerá das suas reviews!

Será que ultrapasso o record de 10 reviews nesse? :O


	9. this love

This love

Eu não entrei na casa, mas fui até lá. Era grande e bonita, com um jardim vasto e uma piscina. Alguns arbustos atrapalhavam a visão da cozinha através da janela, mas eu pude vê-los jantando. Quis ir embora, mas quando pensei nisso Rose se levantou e disse que ia para o quarto. Um minuto depois uma janela do segundo andar se acendeu. Eu vi uma escada colada à parede externa e a escalei, sabendo que eu estava louco o suficiente para fazer isso. Entrei na sacada e quando Rose me viu ela abafou um grito.

– O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou urgentemente, indo de encontro a janela.

Sorri e disse com ironia:

– Sou um vampiro. Preciso de permissão para entrar.

Ela abriu a janela e se afastou como se eu fosse um ladrão ou algo assim.

– Você vai ser morto, sabia? – ela disse, nervosa. – Meu pai costuma matar caras que entram aqui durante a noite.

– Ruiva, eu sabia dos riscos – assegurei – quando aparatei aqui. Não posso desejar feliz Natal pessoalmente?

Ela correu trancar a porta.

– Ah, duvido muito que veio aqui só para...

Eu a interrompi, beijando rapidamente seus lábios.

– Feliz Natal, Weasley.

– Feliz Natal, Malfoy. Pronto. Tempo de visita acabado.

– É assim que você trata seus namorados quando eles vêm te visitar?

Enquanto ela ficava estupefata, eu dei uma olhada ao redor de seu quarto. Havia muitos livros. Alguns pôsteres de Quadribol. Era um lugar aconchegante e bem "Rose Weasley."

– Você... hum... Eu estou surpresa, Scorpius. Não esperava sua visita.

– Eu queria te surpreender.

– Bem, conseguiu.

Ouvimos o pai dela gritando lá embaixo:

– Rose, vamos comprar alguns presentes para o Hugo. Você quer ir também?

Ela hesitou um instante e nos encaramos.

– Scorpius – sussurrou: – você não precisava ter vindo.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe, mas eu preciso conversar com você.

– Não dava para esperar as aulas começarem?

– Não. Sinceramente.

Ela suspirou. Abriu a porta do quarto e gritou: – Pai, vou ficar aqui mesmo!

Depois que ouvimos o carro saindo da casa, Rose olhou para mim e pediu:

– Pode se sentar.

– Era o que eu ia fazer – falei, dirigindo-me a margem da janela como um garoto comportado. Rose sentou em sua cama e ficamos nos encaramos.

– Então... o que queria me dizer que é tão urgente assim?

Passei a mão no meu cabelo, despenteando-os nervosamente.

– Você provavelmente não vai mais querer estar comigo, mas isso iria acontecer de um jeito ou de outro – comecei. Ela não disse nada, estava ouvindo. – Escute, eu... antes de conhecer você melhor, eu era um completo idiota. Talvez eu ainda seja, mas agora eu sinto que preciso fazer alguma coisa certa.

– Sim, você era um completo idiota.

– Deixe-me explicar – falei, indo sentar ao seu lado na cama. – O que eu sinto... por você... Quero dizer, não sei lidar com isso.

– Não precisa explicar o que você sente por mim, Scorpius. Você... demonstrou mais do que imaginei que seria capaz.

– Você acredita em mim?

– Acredito. E o que eu sinto por você é estranho também, mas não é ruim. Nós podemos lidar com isso, juntos.

– Parece uma boa idéia – comentei.

Ergui minha mão e toquei seu cabelo, passando o dedo numa mecha de sua franja. Aquele gesto não foi intencional, mas ao sentir que ela ficou paralisada e não disse nada, eu não me afastei.

Ela tirou minha mão do seu rosto, para segurá-la.

– Rose – perguntei depois dos segundos silenciosos, olhando para nossas mãos juntas. – Tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

Enquanto eu pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo e se havia alguma maneira de dizer a verdade sem magoá-la, Rose entrelaçou nossos dedos.

– Posso dizer uma coisa primeiro? – ela perguntou.

– Claro.

– Acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

Com isso, ela virou a cabeça para me dar um beijo. Assim que afastou os lábios, sorriu fraquinho. Eu não soube o que fazer.

– Você não ia me dizer alguma coisa?

– Sim – olhei para ela e toda a conversa se desajustou. Eu havia esquecido o que queria dizer. Eu sabia que estava lá para contar toda a verdade. E eu contei, bem, outra verdade: – Estou apaixonado por você, Rose.

Não deu tempo de dizer mais nada nos próximos dez minutos. Eu a beijei outra vez e nossas línguas se chocaram. No começo, foi lento e sem pressa, como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo de um jeito calmo outra vez, mas no momento seguinte, os movimentos dos lábios ficaram urgentes e ferozes, como se estivéssemos famintos.

Ela permitiu que a deitasse e ficasse sobre ela. Senti meu corpo ficar quente, e essa sensação passou pelo corpo de Rose como uma corrente elétrica mesmo que estivéssemos com roupa de inverno. Segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo cada movimento de nossas línguas agirem com maestria.

Ela ficou sobre mim dessa vez, seu corpo reagindo quando minha mão direita em suas costas entrou no suéter de lã vermelho dela. Ela arquejou em meio ao beijo que se tornou mais intenso. O toque de minha mão deslizava em sua coluna, analisando e conhecendo toda a extensão da pele macia e sensível dela. A outra estava agarrados em seu cabelo ruivo e solto.

Desejei-a tanto que perdi o fôlego. Ela parou de me beijar, então. Levantou, sentando com as duas pernas de cada lado da cama. Segurei sua cintura firmemente, acariciando suas coxas. Respirávamos pesadamente. Nos encaramos. _Ia acontecer_.

Ao pensar naquilo fiquei sentado e a agarrei para mais um beijo, um beijo que nunca demos. Dessa vez forte, energético, quente como whisky de fogo. Rose pareceu gostar da novidade de me ver tão faminto por ela. Ela tirou com rapidez meu casaco e depois levantou minha blusa, tirando-a e arremessando em algum lugar do quarto.

Fiquei em cima de novo. Ela me envolveu com os dois braços, procurando sentir cada espaço das minhas costas. Beijei seu pescoço. Na realidade, suguei sua pele, provavelmente ficaria marcado. Sorri com o pensamento. Já estava toda arrepiada quando coloquei as duas mãos dentro do suéter dela outra vez. Rocei as palmas na barriga dela, e subi até alcançar os seios dela.

Não escondeu o prazer que sentiu.

– Scorpius...

Eu levantei seu suéter. Se o corpo dela já expelia volúpia por trás do suéter, fiquei excitado pelo curioso desejo de saber o que me aguardava por trás daquele lingerie que ela usava para cobrir os seios tão bem definidos.

Ciente de que ela tinha toda a minha atenção, consegui ficar entre suas pernas. Um contato quente e significativo.

Não estávamos mais conscientes para poder parar.

Ela me ajudou a abrir a calça. Eu tirava o tecido, enquanto beijava sua coxa. Ela agarrou meu cabelo, quando arranquei sua calcinha com os dentes. Eu sabia que se os pais dela voltassem, estaríamos completamente ferrados. Mas não havia mais como controlar, principalmente quando ela gemeu com força no momento que adentrei minha língua em seu clitóris.

A maneira como ela estremecia, me fez entender que nunca havia sido tocada dessa forma. Arrastei meus lábios até seus seios já despidos, e me livrei do resto de minha roupa. Ela me apertou contra si. Tirei a camisinha do bolso da calça, para vesti-la. Beijei Rose, enquanto me encaixava subitamente contra sua vagina. Eu estava duro, excitado, e precisava mais disso do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu tive paciência, quando ela grunhiu com a dor e me arranhou.

– Está tudo bem? – ofeguei, saindo dentro dela e entrando o mais cautelosamente possível. Ela segurou meu rosto, assentindo. Achei um tanto estranho quando ela abriu um sorrisinho. – Que foi...?

– Você... – eu a penetrei outra vez, e dessa vez o gemido que ela soltou foi de prazer – preocupado comigo.

Beijava seu pescoço à medida que ela se acostumava com as minhas investidas. Eu estava mesmo preocupado com ela. Fiz com que ela ficasse mais exposta, então levantei suas pernas que se entrelaçaram no meu quadril. Ela fez esforço para não gritar, quando atingi seu ponto fraco, e eu tive certeza de que agora ela era completamente minha.

Ela sincronizou o movimento rápido de nossos corpos suados e apertou meu rosto outra vez com as duas mãos para que meus olhos nunca se desviassem do dela no momento que eu a fazia atingir o orgasmo.

Por mais que eu tenha feito aquilo outras vezes com outras garotas, eu não me sentia tão exausto depois de gozar. Mas agora meu coração disparava como se estivesse tirando minhas forças e eu deitei minha cabeça, relaxando, abraçado a ela, que também estava sem fôlego.

– Não acredito que... fizemos isso... aqui... – Rose comentou, baixinho, acariciando meu cabelo.

– Você já fez isso? – perguntei.

– Bem... – ela hesitou. – Houve uma vez... mas eu não cheguei a sentir... tanto prazer como... agora. Mas você agiu... como se essa tivesse sido a minha primeira vez. Isso significa muito.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, recuperando o fôlego. Até que eu disse:

– Eu queria passar a noite aqui, e acordar com você. Mas seus pais não vão ficar mui-

Ela me empurrou de cima dela quase berrando:

– Oh meu Deus, meus pais! – exclamou procurando suas roupas. – Eles... estão chegando! Droga... Scorpius, você obviamente tem que ir embora, _agora_.

Jogou minha calça no meu rosto e eu me segurei para não rir. Vesti-me rapidamente, para não deixá-la maluca. Rose foi até a janela, colocando o suéter e disse:

– Sinto muito por te enxotar dessa maneira, mas depois de tudo seria um desperdício te ver morto, o que provavelmente vai acontecer se meu pai...

Olhamos pela janela e havia um carro estacionando.

– Isso é irônico. Eu estou tomando do meu próprio remédio – comentei. – Agora entendo como aquelas garotas se sentiam quando eu as expulsava do meu quarto. Nos vemos em Hogwarts...

Eu lhe dei um último beijo antes de aparatar.

* * *

N/A: Aaaah Continuação no próximo capítulo. Obrigada a todos os comentários!

Cena do próximo capítulo:

_"A bebida estava forte. Meus pensamentos sumiram. Era como se eu estivesse perdendo minha consciência. Olhei para Clair e me senti vidrado em seus olhos hostis. De repente, sem explicação alguma, comecei a desejá-la terrivelmente. Eu estava... envenenado. Eu sabia disso, mas não me importava."__O que será que sua namoradinha vai pensar disso, hein, Scorpius?", ela sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de me beijar na frente da sala comunal inteira. E eu, como se estivesse sendo controlado por outra pessoa, correspondi."_

_Querem mais? Comentem!_


	10. you oughta know

**you oughta know**

_

* * *

_

Voltar a Hogwarts me fez perceber que faltavam apenas alguns meses para tudo acabar. Eu poderia esconder meus erros até o final do ano letivo, se Clair Hale não existisse. Ela sabia que eu e Rose estávamos nos encontrando em lugares discretos toda a noite, então quando voltava de um deles, ela me viu e disse:

– Bom, você está enrolando. Você obviamente não vai cumprir o trato. Então eu vou conversar com McGonagall amanhã. E você está ferrado.

Fiz o que nunca fiz na vida. Sorri para ela. Tudo bem, foi um sorriso sarcástico, mas eu queria que ela estranhasse. E foi o que aconteceu.

– Não sabia que achava tão engraçado o fato de que será expulso, loiro – ela disse, olhando para as unhas bem feitas. Depois suspirou.

– Não é disso o que estou rindo.

– Ah, então qual é o seu problema? Agora deu de rir a toa depois que come a Weasley? – Eu conhecia seu tom de voz. Era ciúmes, como se ela quisesse ser a Rose. E eu sabia que ela queria, mas isso não é para os fracos. E nem para as vadias.

– Eu vou contar tudo a ela – falei.

Foi à vez de Clair rir.

– Você não faria isso, querido – ela se aproximou e pousou a mão no meu ombro.

– Não mesmo. Mas eu vou fazer. Surpreendente, não?

– Claro que sim. Você vai confessar _tudo_?

– Tudo.

– Ela vai largar você.

– Uma hora ou outra isso irá acontecer, Clair.

– E você não parece nenhum pouco triste. Claro, você _não se importa_.

Ela parecia gostar disso. Seus dedos deslizaram até meu peito, lentamente. Eu olhei para ela quando abriu um botão da minha camisa.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo o que ela estava fazendo.

– Você não se importa com a Weasley. Então... – ela ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em meu ouvido: – deixe-me tirar sua roupa. Mostrar a você como se diverte. Aposto que ela não faz você gemer.

Olhei ao redor quando ela beliscou minha orelha com os dentes. Estávamos sozinhos.

Eu sabia que ela só queria isso porque sabia que eu não queria. E nem mesmo eu entendi o que acabei de pensar.

Com um rápido movimento, afastei-a de mim, mas a pressionei contra a parede, com força.

– Escute, Hale – eu disse, suavemente, prendendo suas mãos para que ela não encostasse em mim. – Essa será a última vez que vamos falar sobre isso, eu espero. Eu não quero e não vou transar com você. Nunca. Antes eu tinha apenas um motivo para negar. E agora, tenho dois. Primeiro – inclinei-me para dizer quase murmurando: – eu odeio você. E segundo...

Ela meio que avançou o rosto em direção ao meu para me beijar, mas eu a parei imediatamente antes que fizesse isso, para dizer:

– ... eu me importo com a Weasley.

Sua voz estava embargada de raiva.

– Você está mentindo.

– Você quer que eu esteja mentindo. Mas você me escolheu para conquistar a Weasley, no entanto eu fui conquistado. E agora – soltei uma leve risada – eu quero fazer alguma coisa certa por ela. A verdade nunca vai ser o suficiente, mas tenho que receber o que mereço. Irônico, não?

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Clair. Lágrimas de ódio e raiva.

– Você vai pagar por tudo, Malfoy. Você vai...

– Você também.

Eu a empurrei outra vez, mas não com brutalidade. Ok, talvez um pouco, mas essa garota merecia. Fui embora, mesmo sabendo que nunca era confiável dar as costas para Clair.

Eu nunca _namorei_. Rose já namorou dois garotos. Sua cor favorita era verde. O livro que ela mais gostava era Orgulho e Preconceito, de uma escritora trouxa chamada Jane Austen. Quando era pequena, ela teve tanto ciúmes de seu irmão Hugo que ela ficou vários dias sem dormir para chamar atenção dos pais. Gostava de música e quando pedi para que cantasse alguma música, ela cantou. E eu disse, para provocá-la:

– Eu achava você tão sexy, mas agora... – lamentei com a cabeça.

– Ei! – ela deu um tapa em mim, sem deixar de rir inconformada. – Avisei que você iria querer me largar se me ouvisse cantando.

– Eu gosto da sua voz – eu disse, também rindo. – Não quero largar você.

– Jura? Da minha voz? Mas odeia quando eu canto.

– Posso me acostumar.

– Eu nunca vou cantar para você outra vez, Scorpius – ela declarou.

– Mas você ainda vai continuar querendo me beijar.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me dar um rápido beijo, confirmando que sim. Estávamos deitados na minha cama do dormitório. Ela estava apenas coberta pelo lençol ao meu lado e parecia radiante de felicidade, com um sorriso bonito mostrando os dentes. Talvez porque ela se sentisse única quando eu pedia para que ela passasse a noite inteira comigo, coisa que nunca deixei que acontecesse com outras garotas. Nunca achei que seria suportável, nunca achei que iria desejar isso. Acordar ao lado de alguém na manhã seguinte.

Mas algo mais estranho ainda estava acontecendo. Eu me interessava pelas coisas que Rose contava. Eu a conheci mais do que nunca poderia ser capaz de conhecer. Ela também tinha um interesse peculiar em mim. Dizia que eu era misterioso, e imprevisível. Pelo menos, em relação a ela. Nunca acreditou que sairia de Hogwarts conhecendo melhor um Malfoy e disse que não importava o que a família ou até mesmo os primos pensavam. Ficando comigo, ela parecia estar se libertando de algo como uma responsabilidade de agir perfeitamente. Pelo visto, não gostava muito do rótulo de ser certinho e equilibrada. E eu gostava quando ela quebrava as regras de sair depois da meia-noite para nos encontrarmos.

– Sabe o que eu reparei? Você não está mais fumando – ela comentou um dia.

– É que eu não deixo você ver – falei e isso não a deixou muito feliz. – Brincadeira, ok? Eu fumava para provocar as pessoas. Eu não tenho mais motivos para provocar, entende? Além disso, todos os meus amigos fazem a mesma coisa.

– E você não queria ficar de fora – adivinhou.

– Não. _Eles _não queriam ficar de fora.

Aquilo não a fez rir como eu achei que faria, claro. Comecei a perceber que ela realmente se preocupava comigo e eu achei isso desnecessário.

– O que mais que eu não sei sobre você, Scorpius? – ela perguntou baixinho, abraçando-me. – Sinto que às vezes você me esconde alguma coisa.

Ela quem entrou no assunto.

– Eu... – Então passei um dedo para tirar um fio de cabelo do rosto confuso dela. – Eu escondo sempre.

– Como assim?

– Você conhecia Ethan Lerman? Jogava na Sonserina. Todo mundo adorava ele.

– O garoto que está internato no St. Mungus? Sim. Por quê?

– Eu... bem. Eu o envenenei.

A reação dela foi se afastar de mim como se eu tivesse dado a notícia de que eu era Lorde Voldemort. Ok, exagerando. Ela meio que gaguejou:

– Você _o quê_?

– Eu causei aquilo nele.

Achei que a maneira como eu estava dizendo aquilo piorava tudo. Mas eu não sabia como confessar de uma maneira simpática. Eu nunca confessei nada a ninguém.

– Scorpius. Por que... você fez isso?

– Bem, isso importa? O motivo, quero dizer. Foi por um motivo egoísta e besta.

Ela me encarou novamente. Sua expressão dizia que já havia entendido tudo.

– Você... você o envenenou só para tirá-lo do time porque você só tinha chance de entrar para o time se Ethan estivesse fora da jogada.. E agora... tem idéia do quanto isso é _terrível_? Ethan está em um estado grave, estão dizendo que ele... você poderia...

– Eu sei – falei, com sinceridade. – Desculpe, eu não... eu juro que não quis que piorasse. Foi apenas um poção para ele ficar desacordado, eu não queria deixá-lo nesse estado!

– Sua _intenção _foi cruel, Scorpius! – ela exclamou. Por que será que eu não estava surpreso com sua reação? Ela era a pessoa mais certa que eu conhecia. Exceto quando, bem, quando perdíamos o controle ao nos beijarmos. Comigo, ela fazia loucuras. – Você usou uma poção contra um aluno por causa de Quadribol. Como... Como nunca souberam que foi você? Como conseguiu esconder... por tanto tempo?

Okay. Só mais algumas palavras e ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara, se eu tivesse sorte.

Mas eu não queria, _não queria_ que isso acontecesse. Eu não queria que ela saísse da minha vida.

– Ninguém nunca descobriu – murmurei. – Você vai contar a McGonagall?

– Não! – ela disse, olhando para mim. – Scorpius, você deveria ter confessado antes a ela. E eu espero... com toda a sinceridade, que considere fazer isso agora.

– Eu não posso ser expulso, eu...

– É esse o seu medo, Scorpius? _Ser expulso _sendo que você poderia ter matado uma pessoa? Além disso, não pode viver com essa culpa para sempre! – ela disse. Depois me encarou como se não me conhecesse. – Ou você pode? Será que me enganei quanto a você ter mudado?

– Rose, espere.

– Olha, eu preciso de... eu preciso pensar. Você me pegou de surpresa, Scorpius. Mas... eu agradeço por ter confessado isso a mim. Apenas faça o que acha que é certo. Nesse momento, não sei se posso ajudá-lo.

Ela não disse mais nada. Parecia muito atordoada quando foi embora do nosso "esconderijo". Eu passei a mão no rosto, olhando para a porta em que Rose havia desaparecido. Pensei se eu não poderia ter escolhido hora ou maneira melhor para contar isso, mas presumi que era assim que deveria ter acontecido.

– Bem, pelo menos você sabe agora – murmurei como se Rose ainda estivesse ali.

Os dias seguintes foram estranhos. Não que Rose e eu paramos de nos ver. Mas ela falava comigo e me olhava, apreensiva, e eu sentia que ela queria me ajudar mesmo sabendo o que eu havia feito. Só que a hesitação dela era visível. Eu sabia que não podia me ajudar. A culpa agora parecia despencar contra minha cabeça de uma forma que isso nunca aconteceu antes. Vendo nos olhos de Rose a decepção, foi como ver, pela primeira vez, que eu precisava concertar as coisas. Ou ao menos arcar com as conseqüências.

– Ei, onde você vai? – perguntou Brian, encarando-me confuso ao me ver levantando do jardim. Ele estava fumando e me ofereceu um cigarro, mas eu o ignorei.

– Já volto. Espero – acrescentei, dirigindo-me até o castelo.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava em frente à sala da diretora.

* * *

Não fui expulso. Contei tudo o que fiz e não fui expulso. McGonagall... bem, ela deu alguns berros, chamou meus pais, brigou comigo e disse que eu deveria ser expulso. Mas eu não fui. Não sei como. Era o que eu merecia, certo? Expulsão. Quando McGonagall estava quase dizendo: "Você vai ser expulso de Hogwarts", um bruxo pequeno interveio e disse que meu pai estava esperando lá fora.

Quando eu vi meu pai, ele não sorriu nem disse olá. Estava usando um casaco preto e tinha cortado o cabelo. E a barba. Ele parecia comigo, uns vinte e cinco anos mais velho.

– Olá, sr. Malfoy – cumprimentou McGonagall e ele só apertou a mão dela.

Finalmente olhou para mim com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

– Podemos conversar sem meu filho, diretora McGonagall – ele disse, sempre usando aquele tom de voz baixo como se ele escondesse segredos piores que os meus.

– Claro. Scorpius, nos dê licença, por favor. Obrigada.

Eu saí de lá rapidamente, curioso para saber o que meu pai ia dizer, mas um pouco apreensivo também. Tentei imaginar que meu pai seria capaz de "argumentar" contra minha expulsão. Enquanto eu esperava no corredor, encostei-me a parede. Ouvi passos em minha direção e quando olhei para os lados, lá estava Rose.

– Você está mesmo aqui – ela disse surpresa. – O pessoal da escola já está formando hipóteses para entender porque você foi falar com a diretora.

– Espero que eles não tenham pensado que estou tendo um caso com ela – falei, tentando usar meu sarcasmo para ocultar o nervosismo.

Ela me entendeu.

– Você está nervoso – comentou.

– Meu pai está lá dentro conversando com ela. Provavelmente serei expulso.

– Scorpius, você não se preocupa com o que pode estar acontecendo com Ethan?

Cruzei os braços.

– Isso só vai piorar as coisas, Rose. Eu não quero saber se o matei ou se ele ainda está em coma. Pode me chamar de covarde, se quiser, mas é isso o que sinto.

– Eu sei – ela disse, embora não soubesse mesmo. Aproximou-se de mim, ainda cautelosa como se pensasse que eu havia colocado alguma poção em sua bebida um dia. – Eu sei que você é assim e nada pode mudar o seu jeito. Eu também estaria nervosa se soubesse que poderia ser expulsa. Mas você entende que... no futuro, se as pessoas souberem, não irão confiar em você.

– Você confia em mim? – perguntei.

– Scorpius, me escute.

– Diga, Rose, se você confia em mim. Não me importa a confiança dos outros, apenas a sua.

Ela apertou os olhos.

– Você não devia pensar assim...

– Mas é assim que eu penso – retruquei. – Você confia ou não em mim, Rose?

Ela ia dizer, mas meu pai apareceu com McGonagall ao seu lado. Ele olhou para mim e depois para Rose, e depois para mim, e fechou a cara como se eu tivesse me livrado de uma expulsão e ele se arrependido de ter feito isso acontecer.

Rose parecia embaraçada, mas disse:

– Oi, hum, sr. Malfoy.

– Weasley, não é? – perguntou, analisando-a. – Está na cara, é claro.

Ele voltou a olhar para mim, e deu um suspiro.

– É assim que você me agradece, Scorpius?

Rose e eu nos entreolhamos.

– Não serei expulso? – perguntei a diretora.

– Decidimos que... o senhor merece uma chance. Suas notas de poções são péssimas, então deduzimos, por enquanto, que o senhor tenha errado muito feio ao tentar "apagar" o sr. Lerman. Mas como sua intenção não foi das melhores, você vai pagar um preço por isso.

– Eu pago qualquer coisa.

– Não estamos falando de dinheiro – meu pai disse.

– Ótimo, do que estamos falando então?

– Serviço social – disse McGonagall.

Fiz esforço para não rir achando que eles estavam zoando com a minha cara.

– Eu acho isso uma ótima idéia – disse Rose. – Não acha, Scorpius?

Ela me cutucou. Eu pisquei.

– Sim, claro. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

– E não participará da formatura.

– Eu odeio ternos e gravatas.

McGonagall me encarou severamente.

– Mas se você fizer alguma besteira, alguma coisa, nem que seja colar nos últimos testes, o senhor não vai ter mais nenhuma piedade. Sua atitude foi imprevisível, por ter confessado o que fez, e isso é algo que admiro nos alunos.

– E considere-se sortudo, Scorpius – meu pai disse. – Ethan Lerman saiu do coma. Ele está melhor.

Olhei para Rose e ela sorria um pouco.

– Isso é bom – eu parecia muito aliviado.

– Mas se ele tivesse morrido, eu levaria você direto para Azkaban – comentou diretora McGonagall, e eu senti muita gratidão por ela.

– Já estou indo embora – meu pai anunciou. – Meu filho não me agradeceu da maneira que eu esperava, mas... – ele encarou Rose – agora toda essa sua atitude está explicada. – Então ele disse como se tivesse fumado maconha: – Você sempre vai ser melhor do que eu, filho.

Quase o abracei. Quase. Eu não queria que Rose visse o quanto eu e ele nos dávamos bem.

Ele foi embora, e McGonagall continuou olhando para nós, com algum tipo de curiosidade. Aquilo me deixou intrigado.

– Vocês, por acaso, não... estão _namorando_, estão? Seu pai não vai ficar muito feliz com isso, Rose. Eu lembro o quanto eles entravam em brigas, todos os dias. Na minha aula, eu dava aula de transfiguração, e seu pai e o pai de Scorpius só não se matavam porque eles prezavam a escola e não queriam ser expulsos. – Ela disse a última palavra com os olhos em mim. – Sinta-se sortudo, Malfoy.

Fiz um gesto, segurando a mão de Rose.

– Eu sou – falei.

De um jeito estranho, ela parecia orgulhosa. Olhou para Rose como se a abençoasse ou algo assim. Antes que eu começasse a ter outro respeito pela diretora de Hogwarts – e prometesse nunca mais chamá-la de bruxa no sentido pejorativo – ela disse:

– Apareça em minha sala amanhã, Malfoy, para conversarmos sobre o seu novo serviço.

E foi embora, sem me dar chances de dizer outra coisa.

* * *

– Eu não acredito que você não foi expulso – Clair Hale sentou ao meu lado na poltrona da sala comunal. Todo mundo já sabia o que eu tinha feito, mas minha reputação não piorou. – Para que serviu tudo o que combinamos?

– Oh, por falar nisso – eu disse. – Quero te agradecer. Estou tendo alguns momentos orgulhosos ultimamente, então... obrigado.

– Pelo quê, idiota?

– Se não fosse você, eu nunca teria conhecido Rose e percebido que nem todas as garotas são como você. Nem preciso citar suas qualidades, preciso?

Não olhei para ela, mas sabia que estava espumando como um cachorro raivoso. De repente senti sua aproximação e larguei o livro que eu estava lendo para enxotá-la do sofá, mas ela disse rápido:

– Estou dormindo com Brian.

– Você _acha _que isso vai me deixar com ciúmes?

– Não – ela sorriu de um jeito travesso. – Apenas quero que você saiba.

Eu não gostei do jeito que ela falou isso. Mas decidi que eu devia me importar com coisas melhores.

Encontrei Rose lendo um livro na biblioteca. Fui até ela e dei um rápido beijo no seu pescoço. Ela quase me socou.

– Assustei – explicou. – Mas olá para você também. Conversou com McGonagall?

– Ela disse que vou ter que ir ao hospital St. Mungus. Vou ter que pagar de enfermeiro, pelo visto.

– E quem sabe você não gosta da idéia e vira um médico. Você já pensou no que quer fazer quando sairmos daqui?

– Já, mas nunca encontrei nada que me interessasse. Eu poderia ser um gangster. Ou começar a juntar um exército de comensais da morte.

– Não brinque com isso! – me repreendeu, batendo a capa do livro no meu braço.

– Desculpe – falei, rindo com a sua reação. – Mas e quanto a você, o que você quer ser?

Ela sorriu, gostando da conversa.

– Professora.

– Sério? Hum. Acho que não vai combinar com um gangster.

Rimos e ela puxou levemente minha gravata para me dar um profundo beijo nos lábios. Ela não fizera isso desde o dia em que eu havia confessado que envenenara um aluno.

– Estou feliz por você ter conversado com McGonagall.

– Minhas notas de poções me salvaram – eu comentei, percebendo isso agora.

– Acho que foi seu pai, Scorpius. Meu pai sempre contou como ele fez coisas... hum, piores durante o tempo em que estudavam juntos. Ele deve ter usado esse argumento para livrá-lo da expulsão no seu último ano.

– Sim, também acho.

– Escute, vai ter uma festa na sala comunal da Grifinória – ela disse, contente, guardando o material na bolsa. – E estou convidando você.

– O quê? Mas... está dizendo que não vamos precisar mais nos esconder?

– Acho que está na hora de enfrentarmos Albus – ela parecia tão decidia que me admirei. – Te vejo hoje à noite, então?

Eu disse que sim, ainda impressionado. Ela saiu correndo com os livros entre os braços.

Eu estava me ajeitando para a festa, quando Brian entrou no dormitório para escovar os dentes e me encarou, confuso.

– Vai a algum lugar?

– Vou. Na sala comunal da Grifinória. Vai ter uma festa-

Parei de falar. Não era para eu ter falado.

– Uma festa? – Brian disse empolgado. – Beleza! E que horas nós vamos?

Encarei meu amigo.

– Você não foi convidado.

– Ah, e você foi?

– Sim. Rose Weasley me convidou.

– Ah, claaaaaaaro – ele disse, zoando. – É claro que ela te convidou. Conseguiu pegá-la de jeito, hein, cara? E quando vai acabar com ela?

Eu o ignorei.

– Ok, isso é perigoso – ele disse, enquanto eu saía do quarto.

A festa era normal, como se eles estivessem comemorando algum aniversário ou algo assim. Mas estava agitada, tinha música e algumas brincadeiras estúpidas entre os alunos mais novos. Alguns colegas meus me encaravam e me davam gelo, mas não liguei. Rose estava segurando a minha mão e dançava comigo, animada. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor meu pescoço e me beijava. Um momento disse:

– Não me importo com o que vão dizer. Sei que você mudou e confio nisso.

Talvez aquele tenha sido o maior erro dela. E, provavelmente, agora está se culpando por isso.

Paramos de dançar quando uma amiga dela começou a conversar. Nos dispersamos da festa e eu encontrei Brian e Clair Hale se pegando no canto da sala.

– O que estão fazendo aqui?

– E perder você confessar seu amor pela Weasley para todos os amigos dela? – disse Clair, os lábios vermelhos de tanto beijar meu amigo. – Eu não faria isso.

Aquilo estava errado. Eu não _os _queria ali.

– Nós vamos dar muita dor de cabeça a você – Clair sussurrou, enquanto Brian beijava o pescoço dela e me enojava com isso. – Por que não aproveita a bebida um pouco? Garanto que sua namorada não vai ligar.

Brian estendeu um copo para mim, sorrindo como um abobado.

– Espero que nos dê espaço no sofá – ele disse. Clair deu uma risada alta.

Depois disso, não neguei a bebida. Tomei um gole, pensando no que diabos ela poderia estar tramando. Dizer para todo mundo o quão hipócrita eu sou? Ou fui?

Rose chegou perto de mim, preocupada.

– Ei, que cara é essa? Você está bem?

– Claro, claro – eu disse, rindo. – É só que...

– O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Você os convidou?

Ela olhava na direção de Clair e Brian.

– Não, eles... vieram como penetras.

– Droga. Bem, é só ignorá-los, certo?

– Acho que sim – falei, sentando-me no sofá.

– Scorpius, contei a Albus sobre nós – ela disse.

– Oh, sério? – bebi mais um gole. – Devo me preocupar para um assassinato?

– Albus foi... compreensivo – disse Rose tão baixinho que eu não escutava direito. – Nunca o vi tão compreensivo. Talvez ele esteja dando uma chance a você também.

– Isso é ótimo – eu disse, confuso quando senti minha visão falhar ao olhar para ela.

– Você está bem? Sério, sua cara está péssima.

– Estou ótimo! – E mais um gole foi para a minha garganta. – Mas acho que estou... estou com fome, tem comida?

– Claro – ela disse me olhando esquisito. – Vou pegar para você, já volto.

Nos dois minutos que ela saiu perto de mim, Clair se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Tive uma súbita curiosidade de ficar olhando para ela. E já comecei a estranhar que alguma coisa estava errada.

Olhei para a bebida em minhas mãos, a que Brian havia me oferecido.

– Você realmente acha que vai ficar com ela, Scorpius?

Ela segurou meu rosto com força. Eu não tirei sua mão. Eu me senti inerte quando ela me tocou. Um sorriso de lado apareceu em seu rosto.

– Eu estava com saudades de ver você bêbado – murmurou, ficando mais próxima de mim. – Beba mais um pouco, não é gostoso?

Sim, a bebida era muito gostosa. Melhor do que firewhisky. Eu bebi mais um pouco até o copo ficar vazio. Apertei meus dedos contra ele até amassá-lo.

– Você colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida – eu avisei, rindo.

Clair riu.

– Tarde demais para voltar atrás, querido – ela disse, sentando-me imediatamente no meu colo. – A culpa é sua.

A bebida estava forte. Meus pensamentos sumiram. Era como se eu estivesse perdendo minha consciência. Olhei para Clair e me senti vidrado em seus olhos hostis. De repente, sem explicação alguma, comecei a desejá-la terrivelmente. Eu estava... envenenado. Eu sabia disso, mas não me importava.

– O que será que sua namoradinha vai pensar disso, hein, Scorpius? – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de me beijar na frente da sala comunal inteira. E eu, como se estivesse sendo controlado por outra pessoa, correspondi.

Eu podia estar inconsciente, mas ainda sentia o gosto fulminante de Clair na minha boca. Sua língua era macia, e me obrigava a tocá-la. Ela arranhou meu rosto e eu mordi seus lábios.

A bebida me fazia querer tirar a roupa dela, mas uma voz muito cortante nos separou.

– Scorpius?

Rose estava ali, na frente, segurando um prato de comida. Clair sorria como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha. Ela ainda estava no meu colo.

– Surpresa – disse Clair. – Aposto como está muito surpresa. Scorpius e eu estávamos apenas nos acertando.

A voz de Rose estava baixa quando disse:

– Vão embora daqui.

Eu sentia como se estivesse acordando de um sonho e murmurei:

– Rose...

Mas alguma coisa dentro mim batalhava para não olhar para Rose e, sim, continuar beijando Clair.

– Vão embora daqui – ela disse, ainda com a voz no eixo. – Agora.

– Não vai querer entender porque isso está acontecendo? – Clair finalmente saiu do meu colo e ficou de pé, encarando Rose. As duas estavam no centro da sala e todo mundo se dispersou para encarar uma possível briga. – Porque eu posso te explicar.

– Eu não quero saber, vão embora!

– Olha, veja só... Você está chorando.

Olhei para Rose e ela não estava chorando. Mas parecia fazer esforço para não chorar.

– Acreditou _mesmo _que Scorpius poderia amar você? Bem, todas acreditam. São ingênuas e bobas. Quando será que ele ia te contar que tudo isso não passou de uma farsa? Bem, agora isso não importa mais. Ele não vai ser expulso mesmo.

Rose parecia engasgada e muito, muito decepcionada. E não olhava para mim. Eu estava incapacidade de me movimentar, eu só queria ter Clair. E isso era o efeito da poção que ela colocara no meu copo. Ela estava me fazendo trair Rose ou o sentimento que eu tinha por ela.

– Não está entendendo? Vou te explicar. Foi apenas um trato, Rosie. Scorpius aceitou conquistar você, claro, para saber como você era na cama. Em troca disso eu teria de ocultar a verdade dele ter envenenado um pobre garoto. Isso está até parecendo novela, mas é a vida. Tudo o que ele disse, bem, é uma pena que tenha acreditado.

Rose apertou os dedos contra os pratos. Estava vermelha de raiva. Eu sentia que aquilo não estava certo, mas eu perdi. Eu perdi Rose. Achei que ela começaria a gritar quando Clair voltou a sentar no meu colo e me beijar, mas tudo o que fez foi ir embora. Saiu correndo.

Eu tentei empurrar Clair, ainda batalhando contra a poção. Porque meu ódio por ela era muito mais forte.

– Saia – eu murmurei.

Mas alguém a tirou de cima de mim.

– Deixe-o em paz! – exclamou Rachel Folker, empurrando-a com força. Rachel voltou contra mim e disse. – Scorpius, você está bêbado ou envenenado. Eu sei que você gosta da Rose, você nunca faria isso. Você precisa ir a ala hospitalar agora.

Eu não disse nada. Ela deu um tapa na minha cara, para me acordar.

– Não acredito que fez isso – Brian disse olhando para Clair. Com um ato abrupto ele tirou do bolso dela um frasco com um líquido verde-água.

– Ele merece. A Weasley também.

E ao ver o frasco algo passou pela minha memória e toda a poção que estava pressionando meu corpo pareceu se dissolver.

– É... a poção que envenenou Ethan!

– O quê? – todo mundo disse.

– Uau, Malfoy, achei que nunca ia descobrir.

E antes que eu pudesse matá-la, minha visão ficou turva e _eu_ desmaiei.

* * *

N/A: Clair, eu quero que você se foda sua filha duma put*! Morre diabo! HAUAHUAHA Bem, esse foi o maior capítulo até agora. Acho que decepcionei alguns leitores com o anterior, mas mesmo assim continuo escrevendo e seguindo o enredo que imaginei desde o momento em que escrevi o prólogo. Acho que está acabando, então aproveitem e comentem para que eu possa fazer um final feliz. Espero que eu tenha compensado nesse capítulo, obrigada a todos que comentaram: **Biancah, Ohana Caroline, Gigi Potter, Marixan, Ascot1, Larissa Mayara **(AMEI OS ELOGIOS OBRIGADA! :D) **e Dani Prongs.**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

**Hum, acho que vão ter que esperar para ver! *maldade* :O**


	11. there's something very wrong

There's something very wrong

A boca dela movia-se contra a minha como se estivesse sendo controlada. Nossas línguas faiscavam e era só uma questão de tempo até o fogo arder entre nós. Ela tirou minha camisa, roçando os dedos na pele do meu abdômen. Tinha alguma coisa errada, eu sentia. Ela estava sentada no meu colo então suas pernas enroladas na minha cintura me faziam esquecer o que era... ou apenas a não dar importância. Beijei seu ombro nu, segurando com força seu quadril tão bem moldado nas palmas das minhas mãos.

Eu queria arrancar seu sutiã e eu sempre conseguia o que queria. Quando a peça foi jogada no canto do quarto eu senti o corpo quente estremecer acima do meu. Não dei a ela tempo de sentir medo, apenas prazer. Usei minha língua para saborear seu pescoço, descer minha boca até seu peito.

E continuei sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada ali. Havia algo errado. Não importava. Ela soltou um gemido. Levei a mão até os cabelos ruivos soltando um aroma surreal e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, em êxtase. E eu nem tinha começado a melhor parte. Minha outra mão alcançou suas coxas, enfiando os dedos por baixo da sua saia, até a calcinha.

Finalmente abri meus olhos para ver sua expressão. Era assim que eu gostava. Ela estava quente e sexy. Senti o aperto de seus braços ao meu redor. Ouvi o suspiro atingir sua garganta. Ela meio que roçou as unhas nas minhas costas enquanto eu tirava sua calcinha, suavemente.

– O... que estamos fazendo? – ela se perguntou quando deitamos na cama, eu sobre seu corpo, que transpirava, colado ao meu. – Você não pode...

– Por quê? – perguntei, observando as sardas na ponta do seu nariz. – O que há de errado nisso?

– Tudo. Você fez tudo errado...

_E então eu acordei._

Não morri, obviamente. Mas as coisas estavam confusas quando abri meus olhos. Senti uma onda elétrica percorrer meu corpo e tive uma necessidade intensa de respirar. Alívio invadiu meu sangue quando consegui. Olhei para os lados, confuso.

Primeiro, a sensação de que eu havia dormido durante muitos e muitos anos e de que eu não me lembrava de muita coisa. Nem fiz esforço para lembrar, minha cabeça estava dolorida.

E, finalmente, ouvi uma voz.

– Ele acordou.

Vi onde eu estava. Na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Quis entender por quê, mas não achei nenhuma razão.

– O que...

Fui interrompido quando uma garota se aproximou da cama, com os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas.

– Scorpius, finalmente!

– Agradeça a essa moça – disse Madame Promfrey. – Se ela não tivesse sido rápida ao levá-lo para cá, você não acordaria por um bom tempo.

Rachel sorriu e passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Scorpius... você está desacordado há um bom tempo. Ethan voltou a Hogwarts e está muito bem. Ele veio visitar você. Ah, e a Clair foi expulsa! Com certeza, todo mundo viu que ela drogou você. Bem, e ela confessou que quis envenenar Ethan também. Não tinha mais jeito. O professor fez ela tomar uma poção da verdade, claro. Foi o maior escândalo, mas você nunca mais irá vê-la na sua vida.

A princípio, foi difícil raciocinar. Mas, aos poucos, eu comecei a lembrar de tudo. O suficiente para que eu me sentisse horrível.

– Clair envenenou Ethan? – estranhei.

– Não entendemos muito bem essa parte – Rachel disse. – Todo mundo achava que você tinha feito isso...

– Mas eu fiz. Eu...

Parei de falar, pelo choque da lembrança.

Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Há um ano, eu havia me trancado na sala de poções, para usá-la contra um garoto. Não estava com intenção de matá-lo, como já disse. Quando terminei, guardei o frasco na gaveta de meu quarto, para usá-lo no dia seguinte. À noite, eu havia dormido com uma garota, uma tal de... bem, não importava. Mas ela era uma das amigas de Clair. Lembro que quando fui pegar de volta o frasco da poção, o líquido estava com uma cor diferente. Não questionei, afinal, alterações de cores eram constantes. Mas agora fazia sentido. Aquela garota devia ter... sei lá, aproveitado o momento e colocado veneno na poção, por ordem de Clair. Quer dizer, Clair sabia manipular as pessoas.

Droga. E eu acreditei que eu havia causado um envenenamento, porque depois que Ethan desmaiou na minha frente e foi levado para o hospital, Clair me encontrou para dizer: "Eu sei o que você fez."

– Eu não quis causar aquilo – falei para Rachel, voltando ao presente.

– Mas já está tudo bem agora, e você está vivo!

– Sinto-me péssimo.

– Tome isso – mandou madame Promfrey, enfiando um líquido rosa na minha garganta. Quase engasguei, de tão nojento que era. – Você ficará aqui por mais um tempo, mas poderá voltar logo logo. Então, não reclame do gosto!

– Rachel – eu me virei para ela. – Cadê Rose?

– Rose? Ah, ela... bem, ela... Não sei, Scorpius. Sinceramente. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela entende que você não a traiu. Não foi culpa sua e...

– Não importa. Eu quero vê-la.

– Ela não quer ver você. – Não foi Rachel quem disse isso. Olhei para um canto da sala, e lá estava Albus Severus.

– Potter?

– Bem, você está acordado – ele disse, aproximando-se. – Poderei socá-lo quando ficar em pé. O fato de que estava quase morto não me faz sentir pena.

– Azar o meu – falei.

– Sim. E o de Rose também.

– Eu entendo que esteja com raiva, Potter.

– Quase confiei em você, Malfoy. Quase. Minha prima confiou completamente. E você ferrou tudo. Não tenho raiva. Apenas me arrependo por ter deixado isso acontecer.

– Vocês vão ficar discutindo? – quis saber a enfermeira. – Pois se sim, eu vou ter de expulsá-lo daqui, Potter. O sr. Malfoy ainda está se recuperando.

– Não – eu a interrompi. – Ele tem o direito de dizer, eu estou bem o suficiente para ouvir.

Potter me encarou, desconfiado, mas depois amenizou a expressão. Eu o desafiei a me ofender. Ele não se rebaixou, para minha surpresa. Apenas deu as costas e saiu.

Passei o tempo conversando com Rachel. Ela disse que Brian estava envergonhado demais para me visitar. E, bem, não havia ninguém mais que se preocupasse a não ser ela. Eu gostei de saber disso. Tanto que quando a única pessoa que me perdoava por ter tantos defeitos foi embora, senti-me vazio e ridículo.

Dormi mais um pouco e, quando acordei, assustei-me ao ver Rose sentada ao pé da minha cama. Seus olhos me encaravam. Nos olhamos por algum tempo até que ela foi a primeira a dizer:

– Está pensando em alguma desculpa boa o suficiente?

– Estava tentando entender porque você está aqui. Quer ouvir uma desculpa insuficiente? É tudo o que eu tenho.

– Sempre venho te ver, para ver como você está. Fico tentando encontrar alguma explicação... para o que Clair fez. Não entendo. Ela queria atingir a mim, eu senti isso. Mas você pagou o preço.

– Não, eu não paguei preço algum. A culpa é toda a minha.

Ela fez uma expressão surpresa.

– Você está se confessando? Você? Um Sonserino? Ou melhor, um _Malfoy_?

– Está surpresa.

– Você me surpreende.

Com um movimento, ela se levantou. Havia uma cadeira ao meu lado e ela se sentou para ficar mais perto. Não havia ninguém na ala. Na verdade, estava escuro como se Rose tivesse se esgueirado para me ver.

Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Tive forças para passar um dedo pelo seu rosto. Mas ela não deixou. A seu modo, afastou minha mão e disse:

– Não faça isso.

– Você não confia mais em mim?

– Não posso confiar em você, Scorpius.

– Seu pai descobriu sobre a gente?

Ela não respondeu, e eu soube o que isso queria dizer.

– Ótimo. E ele não aceitou, é claro – murmurei.

– Mas não é por essa a razão. Vamos, Scorpius, você sabe porque eu não posso confiar em você.

– Eu sei – respondi. – Mas não tinha como você esperar eu sair daqui para me dar um fora?

– Você não sabe por quanto tempo ficou desacordado? Amanhã já é a formatura.

Fiz esforço para não arregalar os olhos.

– Depois de amanhã será provável que não nos encontremos mais – ela disse, a voz sempre baixa. – Seguiremos nossos caminhos.

– Mas eu quero ver você de novo! – eu me senti uma criança pelo meu desespero. – Rose, eu quero continuar com você.

Meio que falei isso tentando me levantar, mas ela segurou meus ombros e me obrigou a deitar novamente.

E então ela soltou essa:

– Nem sempre conseguimos o queremos, Scorpius.

– Então você não me quer mais? É por isso que veio aqui? Para dizer...

– Você está bravo comigo? – ela apertou os olhos, alterando um pouco o tom de voz. – Certo. Pois fique. Eu passei todos os dias aqui, desejando que pudesse te encontrar com os olhos abertos para poder dizer a verdade, ok? Eu não vou te enganar, eu quero você, eu nunca quis outra pessoa com tanta intensidade antes. Mas você consegue entender o que você fez pra mim? Todo esse tempo eu não dei ouvidos ao _meu _primo porque eu queria me arriscar com você. E depois eu descubro que não fui nada menos do que uma conquista pra você! Só para você me levar para cama!

– Pode ter acontecido isso sim, eu posso ter feito tudo isso só para conquistá-la. Mas, acredite, agora eu estou implorando por você. Tudo o que eu sinto é verdade agora.

– Acredito em você – ela disse.

– Acredita?

– Mas não consigo mais confiar. E eu não ando de mãos dadas com quem eu não confio.

Senti-me fraco. Nunca dependi tanto da confiança de alguém. Muito menos de uma garota.

Ela se levantou quando percebeu meu silêncio. Não ia impedi-la de ir embora. Essa era a decisão dela, certo? Não era meu trabalho contrariá-la. Eu não precisava de garota alguma antes. Podia voltar a viver assim.

Mas eu não era mais assim.

Percebi no momento em que perguntei, antes que ela saísse:

– Não podemos começar de novo, Weasley?

E ela respondeu, olhando-me nos olhos:

– Estamos começando de novo, Malfoy.

Quando o ano letivo acabou, senti que ainda faltava uma parte dessa história a ser completada. Não participei da formatura, muito menos dormi com outra garota durante aquela noite, ou na outra. Não sei se conseguiria. Eu havia mudado. Queria que Rose soubesse de tudo. De como eu era e de como estava disposta a ser. Então pela primeira vez molhei a pena e raspei a ponta pelo pergaminho para me desculpar. E, na carta, ela leria:

_Rose,_

_Não sei o que posso dizer. Nada irá mudar o que eu fiz a você. Quer saber a verdade? Aqui vai. Nunca me preocupei com os sentimentos das pessoas. Para mim, garotas eram apenas objetos ou uma coleção de troféus. A palavra para isso? Conquista. A princípio você também foi uma. Até eu perceber que não iria vencer, e que podia amar alguém pela primeira vez. Acontece que foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz e que ainda estou fazendo. Mas o tempo que eu estive com você foi o mais certo. Você diz que me perdoa e que acredita em mim, apesar de tudo. Quer que eu entenda sua decisão de não voltarmos? Não, não entendo. Da forma mais egoísta que penso, gostaria de estar com você. Mas é hora de mudar. Eu não tenho tudo o que quero e nunca vou ter. Devo me contentar que voltaremos a ser apenas Malfoy e Weasley. Gostaria que soubesse que se nos encontrarmos no futuro, eu vou tentar conquistá-la novamente. Mas, dessa vez, sem nenhuma mentira. Ou qualquer outra intenção cruel._

_Eu te amo,  
Scorpius._

Entreguei a carta através de uma amiga dela, mas nunca soube se ela mesma a leu. Bem, isso não importava. Havíamos seguido nossas vidas completamente opostas e eu tinha feito o que deveria fazer. Quando saí de Hogwarts, tempos mais tarde, encontrei uma vocação, o que eu chamo de ironia hoje. E foi graças a essa vocação que, alguns anos mais tarde, nos encontramos de novo.

Mas essa é uma história para o epílogo.

* * *

**N/A**: Amados!, aí vai o penúltimo capítulo. Digam-me o que acharam, por favor? Qualquer coisa, qualquer duvida, tentarei explicar no epílogo. ÉÉÉÉ, a fic está quase completa. E quero agradecer a todos vocês por me deixarem chegar até onde eu queria, quando comecei a escrevê-la! :D Eu achava que eu iria abandoná-la, porque acreditava que ninguém ia gostar de ler um Scorpius assim, meio que, hum, cafajeste ou algo do tipo no começo D:. Mas aqui estamos! E quero agradecer a:** Dudy Boo, Gigi Potter, Ohana Caroline, Asc0t, Dani Prongs, Larissa Mayara, Marixan, G. Fanfiction, Kandra, evelyn strauss, e Andie Jacksonn** pelos últimos comentários! No próximo cap responderei individualmente a todos que comentarem nesse :)

p.s: ALGUÉM SABE FAZER CAPAS? Ou melhor, alguém gostaria de fazer uma capa pra essa fic? Mandem os links :D


	12. this is the last time

EPÍLOGO

**This is the last time**

Erros. Nada mais do que erros. É esse significado da vida. Você pode achar que estou dizendo isso porque cometi os meus, mas a verdade é que eu aprendi com as outras pessoas.

Quando meu pai descobriu que eu começaria a trabalhar no Hospital St. Mungus, ele ficou muito surpreso.

– Céus, achei que você era péssimo em poções.

Eu nunca fui péssimo em poções. Eu apenas tirava notas baixas, porque estudar era perca de tempo. E eu nunca havia feito nada de errado na poção que usei contra Ethan. O que quase o matou Clair Hale ter trocado o frasco por um veneno para, assim, fazer-me achar que eu havia envenenado ele todo aquele tempo.

Quer saber o que aconteceu com Clair? Bem, então sinto muito. Nunca mais a vi em minha vida. Meus antigos colegas diziam que ela estava trabalhando como garçonete em um bar depois que sua família rica faliu. Mas são apenas boatos. Eu achava que ela estava _pior_. E às vezes sonhava com sua prisão em Azkaban.

Todo mundo achava que era um boato essa história de que Scorpius Malfoy viraria um médico bruxo. Mas, acredite, isso aconteceu mesmo.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me preocupava com o que acontecia às pessoas que apareciam para serem examinadas. A maioria dos machucados e das perdas eram resultados de erros e isso me intrigava.

E o mais irônico ainda? Ethan estava trabalhando comigo. E viramos amigos. Não dos melhores, mas ele confiava em mim apesar de tudo. Era um cara sem ressentimentos e que queria aproveitar a vida, cuidando das de outras pessoas. Ele me ajudou a ter um emprego, e alguém com quem conversar durante aquele trabalho tão sério de salvar as pessoas.

– Então ela realmente acabou com tudo – contava Ethan enquanto andávamos até a sala de emergência. – E eu ainda não entendo. Mas, vai saber, mulheres são estranhas.

– Você só tem que entendê-las – respondi.

– É, mas eu nunca entendo. Qual é a situação? – Ethan perguntou ao medibruxo que estava com a testa franzida quando viu que estávamos falando de um assunto muito aleatório.

– Tentativa de maldição imperdoável em um auror – contou o sr. Flak. – É melhor vocês se apressarem. E parem de falar sobre mulheres pelo menos enquanto estão trabalhando. A situação é grave.

Eu entrei na sala e quase exclamei "Cacete" quando vi Albus Severus inconsciente, deitado na cama. Eu não o via há mais de dois anos, mal acreditei que o veria assim.

– Ele está morto? – perguntou Ethan.

– Não – falei. – Não. Bem, pelo menos o trouxeram a tempo.

O sr. Flak, que era o mais foda dos médicos, se virou para mim.

– Malfoy, avise a família de que vai ficar tudo bem e que basta apenas esperarem algumas horas para os efeitos das poções darem certo.

– Mas esse não é o meu trabalho – argumentei. – Eu não tenho tato o suficiente para...

– Tudo bem – Ethan suspirou. – Eu vou. Scorpius é insensível.

– Não. – Eu mudei de idéia. – Não. Eu vou. Quero dizer, posso tentar.

– Se você diz...

Ultrapassei alguns corredores longos até chegar à grande sala de espera. Havia uma moça de vinte anos, de cabelos longos, encaracolados e ruivos, de costas para mim, andando para lá e para cá, agitada. Passei as mãos no meu cabelo, ao notar que eu estava certo quanto ao meu pressentimento.

Eu me aproximei dela.

– Albus vai ficar bem – falei.

Ela se virou tão abruptamente que derrubou o copo de água em minha roupa.

– Desculpe – ela pediu desesperada. – Desculpe, eu não...

– Não faz mal.

Rose Weasley tirou a franja dos olhos e colocou atrás da orelha.

– Então... Albus está bem mesmo?

– As poções estão fazendo efeito. Apenas espere.

– Ah que bom. Eu estava tão preocupada...

Ela me encarava como se quisesse ler alguma coisa na minha testa.

– Então é mesmo verdade que está trabalhando aqui – comentou.

– É, mas só estou começando. Estranho, não? – falei, baixinho. E então era verdade que ela ainda continuava linda do mesmo jeito. Eu sorri. – Quer outro copo de água?

– Não precisa, eu mesmo pego.

– Recusando cavalheirismo?

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela parou. Não respondeu "estamos no século vinte e um!" como na última vez há alguns anos. Ao em vez disso, abanou a cabeça.

– Você provavelmente deve estar muito ocupado.

– Não – eu disse, virando-me para o bebedouro. Enchi outro copo de água para ela. – Na verdade não.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento quando eu o entreguei. Bebeu um gole e sentou-se na cadeira. Eu sentei ao seu lado.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

– O quê? Ah, com Albus? Ele estava trabalhando. Meu pai sempre aparecia machucado quando voltava de alguma "missão" como auror.

– Você já deve estar acostumada a isso, então.

– Sim, um pouco. Mas, mesmo assim, fico preocupada.

– Ei, Malfoy! – chamou a sra. Kurtes que trabalhava com secretária. Achei que ela ia dar bronca em mim por eu estar conversando durante o trabalho, mas quando me virei para ela, fiquei surpreso: – Você tem apenas meia-hora para o almoço!

– Claro, sra. Kurtes. Valeu por avisar! Cara, alguém tem que dizer para essa mulher falar baixo.

Nós rimos como se nos víssemos todos os dias.

– Escute, Rose...

De repente, foi ela que me interrompeu:

– Você quer almoçar comigo? Eu estou aqui há um tempão e estou morrendo de fome, e agora que sei que Albus ficará bem, acho que não tem problema eu... sair um pouco.

– Claro – eu respondi, mal acreditando nisso. – Claro. Mas você vai me encher o saco com suas histórias entediantes?

– Vou – ela falou com uma voz ironicamente sofrida.

– Então estamos demorando. Eu só tenho meia hora para ouvi-la.

No entanto, quando chegamos a um restaurante e sentamos um de frente para o outro, não conseguimos dizer muita coisa. Ela ficou calada o almoço inteiro. Eu não podia deixar de lembrar em como ela havia me conquistado e mudado a minha vida. Eu não podia deixar de não entender porque não estávamos juntos.

Eu comia o último pedaço do frango no momento em que ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

– Scorpius, eu li a sua carta.

– Hum?

– A sua carta. Eu li.

Ela não precisava dizer qual carta que era.

– Faz tempo – comentei.

– Nem tanto assim.

– Por que nunca respondeu?

– Eu respondi. Apenas... não mandei.

– Por quê?

– Porque... – ela mordeu os lábios. – Eu cometi um erro.

– Olha, eu sei que você cometeu um erro quando aceitou ficar comigo. Eu a fiz cometer esse erro, mas...

– Não é disso que estou falando. Eu cometi um erro por não confiar em você. Eu sei que você mudou, Scorpius, desde o momento em que você se preocupou comigo. E não era em você que eu não confiava. Era em mim. Mas quando percebi, era tarde demais para mudar.

– Você sofreu?

– Nós precisávamos continuar a vida.

– É, eu sei. Sentia sua falta, Rose.

– Droga, eu me sinto patética dizendo essas coisas, mas agora... olhando para você, não parece que nos separamos. Mas você provavelmente deve estar saindo com outra pessoa.

– Não – eu respondi. – Você está?

– Não.

Ficamos nos olhando. Eu sorri e falei:

– Eu leio sua coluna no Pasquim. Você escreve bem.

– Você o quê? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Não acredito! Lendo revista?

– Não concordo com nada do que você escreve, mas acho bem interessante sua percepção dos fatos.

– Ah, fala sério, nunca concordamos com alguma coisa – ela riu. – Nunca. Eu não estou surpresa.

– Na verdade, há algo que concordamos. Eu vou te convidar para sair de novo. Nós queremos isso.

– Como parece ter tanta certeza?

– Porque eu disse que o faria. Na carta, lembra? – Olhei para o relógio e meu tempo já havia acabado o meu tempo de folga. – Bem, eu devo voltar.

– Claro, estou ocupando demais o seu tempo e...

– Rose – eu me aproximei dela quando nos levantamos. – Esperava você para ocupar o meu tempo. Não reclame disso.

Ela sorriu. E eu soube que estávamos começando tudo de novo.

Voltamos a nos reencontrar todos os dias depois que Albus se recuperou dos machucados. Bem, nem _todos _os dias. Pois éramos ocupados demais com nossos respectivos trabalhos. Ela trabalhava nas revistas mais lidas do mundo. No entanto, quando nos encontrávamos era como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado e que estávamos tentando concertar um erro.

Durante uma tarde de domingo enquanto nós passeávamos pela rua do beco diagonal, eu envolvi meu braço em seu ombro e disse:

– Quero conhecer seus pais.

Rose engasgou tanto que quase deixou o sorvete cair no chão.

– Você está brincando, certo?

– Não. Vai ser interessante. Eles vão me amar só de ouvir onde eu trabalho.

– Céus, eles vão te odiar antes. Porque você vai dizer o seu sobrenome primeiro. Sem chances.

– Quer realmente saber o que eu vou dizer a eles então?

Eu a encostei na parede de uma construção e beijei levemente seu rosto até chegar aos seus lábios quentes. Não pensei que ela ficaria tão entretida naquele beijo, por isso quase esqueci o que eu ia dizer. Rose afastou-me um pouquinho e riu.

– O que você vai dizer a eles?

– Isso vai parecer patético no começo. Mas eu direi que minhas intenções com a filha dele são extremamente boas. E completarei com um _senhor_ no final.

– Acha que eles vão acreditar nisso?

– Você acredita?

Ela segurou meu rosto, gentilmente.

– Sim. Eu acredito.

– Então não importa mais nada.

Voltamos a andar e eu devo acrescentar que estávamos de mãos dadas, algo que não faria com outra pessoa senão ela. Num momento Rose parou e tirou da bolsa uma carta.

– Estou te devendo isso. Não leia agora.

Assenti, embora estivesse muito curioso. Quando voltei para casa, portanto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ler o que Rose escrevera em resposta a minha carta:

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Você não poderia ter sido mais romântico. Mas você não aceitaria esse rótulo, eu sei. Sua carta me fez pensar no que dissemos antes da formatura e eu sinto que fui injusta. Na verdade, me sinto confusa com tudo isso. Não conheço provas de amor, mas você insistiu que ia me provar a verdade. Sempre desconfiei de você, Scorpius, já que nunca nos falamos até aquela tarde estranha quando você se ofereceu para carregar meus livros. Não sabe o quanto é esquisito de repente receber olhares daquele garoto que eu secretamente sempre estive apaixonada. Mas quando decidi correr o risco, fui decepcionada. Acho então que lhe devo uma explicação porque devemos começar tudo de novo. Nunca quis depender de um amor, Scorpius, e fui treinada a reprimir meus desejos, porque eu sempre soube que você era inalcançável. Nossas vidas vão se separar e seguiremos caminhos diferentes! Eu sei que eu o reconheceria com os olhos fechados se o encontrar daqui dez anos. Mas eu espero que seja o mais cedo possível, pelo menos até toda essa confusão se dissolver. Pelo menos até estarmos maduros o suficiente para concertar esse erro... que acidentalmente o tornou tão alcançável para mim._

_Não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro... mas eu também quero que saiba que, caso nos encontrarmos, eu vou ceder. Pelo menos um pouco. Pelo menos até meu coração decidir a hora definitiva de acabar com isso._

_E eu sempre te amei,  
Rose __**Weasley.**_

Ao final da carta, eu percebi que eu acreditava em amor. Acho que todo mundo, independente de como age para viver, tem o direito de passar por isso. Vai ser difícil, vai ser patético, vai machucar, vai magoar. Porque o amor é cruel. Mas ele também pode ser verdadeiro.

**FIM**

* * *

**Como quando acaba uma fic, a vida deve continuar. Espero vocês no movimento: TODO MUNDO ODEIA CLAIR. (zuei! Se não fosse por ela, Scorpius nunca daria a si mesmo a chance de amar Rose.)**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram até o fim, que leram até o fim e que favoritaram até fim! Amei vocês :D E obrigada ao filme**** CRUEL INTENTIONS, que foi uma grande fonte de**_**inspiração **_**para essa fic, como citei no prólogo.**

**Agora, os agradecimentos (O que vc fez até agora? ¬¬) INDIVIDUAIS!**

**Gigi Potter****:** Obrigada queeeeeeeerida por todos os comentários nos capítulos. A fic não abandonará você, porque ela sempre estará aqui para você matar as saudades. HAUHAUAH

**G. Fanfiction**: Obrigada! Eu sabia que achariam a atitude da Rose realmente besta (no floreios e borrões o pessoal pegou mais pesado! AHUAHA), mas aqui estamos nós com o final :D Espero que tenha gostado!

**Larissa Mayara**: Adoro surpreender as pessoas! A-do-ro o imprevisível :D Apesar de ser uma história bem clichê não é? Obrigada por todos os comentários grandões que eu amo! Ahh eu adoraria passar meu MSN, que é buffy_queen hotmail . com (mas entro raramente nunca) e eu não tenho Orkut, sorry!

**Dudy Boo****:** Ah obrigada :D Eu também amo esse Scorpius *o* Pelo menos, adorei escrevê-lo. Espero que tenha gostado do final!

**Asc0t**: Siiiim, já acabou Mas espero que tenha gostado!

**Dani Prongs****:** Claro! provavelmente mais no futuro vou escrever outra de Rose e Scorpius. AMUELES. Obrigada!

**evelyn strauss****:** Meu Deus, eu nunca fiz ninguém chorar antes. Obrigada pelos elogios! E eu vou estar sempre escrevendo, porque escrever é _vida_.

**Leticia**: Obrigada! Como é possível ler tudo em uma hora? Que RECORD.

**Ohana Caroline**: Obrigada pelos comentários e por acompanhar a fic! Gostou do fim? Espero que sim

**Kandra:** Aqui está! Obrigada pelos comentários.

**TheMaraudersGirl1996:** Obrigada pelos elogiosss! Adorei seu movimento Violencia a Clair!

**Marixan****:** Sim, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios :D Me sinto o máximo quando estou pra baixo, sério.

**Andie Jacksonn****:** Espero ter respondido suas perguntas nesse capítulo! Scorpius achou que ele havia feito algo errado na poção, mas não. Clair que trocou o frasco por um veneno. Motivos que só o diabo sabe! (Algumas pessoas são más por natureza) E, sim, apesar de não ser a primeira fic que escrevo, é a primeira que posto e a primeira que termino! AAAAAAAAH *-* Obrigada!

* * *

**Até alguma outra fic!**

**Pokerwell**


End file.
